


A Love Never Lost

by Kovicon



Series: Lost Kingdoms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kingdoms, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicon/pseuds/Kovicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brutal 10 year long war, a new kingdom rises as an old leader falls.  The trials and tribulations of the new leader will test the willpower of their people.  Love is found as old friends are reunited.  Hate is brewed as bitter outcomes spark a new outrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all...

The sun rose slowly as the princess was rising from her bed.  Golden rays strike through the long white curtains.  A shadow cast a slim figure on the other side of the wall.  She sat straight on top of the bed, her long chestnut brown hair waved in the air as she raked it with her right hand.  The previous night was the most depressing moment of her life.  She stood up from the bed and proceeded to get dressed.  She grabbed her beige blouse and a black pair of shoes.  She sighed heavily as she wore her top.

"Goodbye father..."  A tear rolled down her cheek.  It was a new day and life had to go on.  It felt so hard for her to let go.  The feeling of separation was completely unprepared for.  She looked down to the marble floor and a tear fell down.  She cupped her hands to her face and cried softly.  A knock on the door made her stop and rotate around.  "Come in."

"Ah.  My lady, it is time for your coronation."  The servant said as he offered her a glass of water.

"Thank you, but I think that  _that_ time is not upon us..."

"What do you mean?"  He said curiously. 

"What I mean is that I'm not ready.  How will the people react to find that a young woman is their ruler and their king is dead."

"I understand."  He placed his arms behind his back and said quietly. "The kingdom is a welcoming place, people from far and wide come here to be accepted.  They will certainly accept you.  I can guarantee."

"Thanks again.  It really means a lot."  She said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"That is my job.  Your parents were wise, both of them.  They were smart to keep you hidden while the siege occurred.  It was a shame that both perished."  The servant closed his eyes as he shed a tear as well.  He smiled when he thought of himself crying before his ruler.  He looked directly at her and patted her shoulders.  "Now it's our turn to protect you."

The princess gave him a hug.  She felt relieved that someone cared about her as much as her parents.  The two broke apart and returned to their normal tasks.  The portrait of her father hung in the center of the wall.  She stared back at picture and realized her destiny.

* * *

 "Run!  Just run!"  An archer yelled to Damian.  An arrow flew past his head, the sound of the air would haunt him for days.

Damian ran to his stallion, the jet black creature suited in armor, and patted its back.  He jumped from the ground and grabbed the side of the horse's armor.  With a single leg moving his entire body, he climbed on.  Damian instructed his stallion to return to safety.  He went past fields of corpses of his brethren and his enemies.  The foul stench of decay crept through the linings of his hood.  His eyes teared as the odor pierced the cloth.  He ignored the smell for a moment before a sudden sting interrupted his thoughts.  His left arm was severely injured.  A stream of blood trickled down his arm and onto his hands.  He grimaced at the thought of seeing his equipment messed up.

"Come on!  Faster!"  He yelled to his horse.  The stallion picked up speed and bolted through the countryside.  Damian turned his head to the east to see the moon rising from the hills far away.  It was a full moon, shadows were cast all around him as the moonlight shone brightly.  He saw the kingdom walls emerging from a distance.  Fog disrupted his vision and his arm was getting worse.

The swordsman finally reached the entrance.  There, two sentries stood stoic.  Their expressions dulled from the countless amounts of travelers that the had to deny.  Damian slowed his horse to a crawl before leaping off.

"Halt!"  The first sentry stated.  The second one stood adjacent to him while returning an unemotional stare.  "Who are you and what brings you here."

"I am Damian Bladen and I come here to get healed."

"That's nonsense!"  The second sentry flung his hands.

"What?!  How is that nonsense?  Look at me!"  Damian displayed his injury to the guards.  The first one nearly vomited at the horrific sight. 

"Alright.  Go in.  We don't want to see that around."  He reluctantly said.

The gates opened as Damian glared at them slowly.  He sniffed hard to keep his emotions inside.  He was home.  Finally home.

* * *

The princess sat on her chair.  Her crown was too large to fit over her head.  She looked outward to the halls, a chorus of birds chirped on the railings of the balconies and a small butterfly flew past her.  She took a glance at the insect and marveled at its beauty.  Even at the age of twenty four, she felt like fourteen.  Her aura was a beacon of joy for others, for the people she loved.  However it all change when she heard the news.  She was devastated at the outcome.  She had always wondered why did she live and not her parents.  The princess held her staff of her kingdom and examined it carefully.  The names of the past kings and queens were etched in the metal.

"My lady..."  The servant asked politely.

"Yes?  What it is?"

"There is someone who is here to see you."

"And who that might be?"

"I'm not sure.  But I think it's someone you might know..."  He said as he returned to his work.

"Someone I know?"  She said to herself.

The princess stood from her chair and made her way to the courtyard.  A man was swinging the swords on the weapons rack.  She felt furious to find the stranger making a mess of the palace property.  Without hesitation she ran to face the man.

"Excuse me sir, but I do belie-"  She stopped only to see the face of the stranger.  "Damian?"

"Aria?!"  Damian looked at her.  He dropped the sword to the ground only to find that his body was wrapped in her arms.  He smiled as he placed his dirty arms around her waist.

"Damian you're back!"  She smiled.  Her eyes teared as she scanned his body.  She froze as she saw the wound in his arm.  She took a step back and gasped.  Her hands were covering her mouth and her head shook side to side.  "No... You're hurt."

"Yeah.  I know..."  He pressed the wound tighter to stop the bleeding.  "Can you take me to your best nurse.  I can explain everything later."

"Sure."  The two walked to the medic and the moon was above them.

 


	2. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little brief chat...

The moonlight cast a brilliant shadow, the profiles of the two followed them around.  It was nearly fifteen years since the last time they had seen each other.  Damian took of his armored leggings and tossed on the stone floor.  The sounds of metal scrape the surface and produce faint sparks.  He chuckled as the lights flew into the air.  Aria held is muscular arm tighter.  It was a short walk to the medic room, a white candle illuminated the room and a chair was in the middle.  Aria led the swordsman to sit.  Damian's rear slammed the seat as his weight transferred to the furniture.  Aria turned her body to face a silver tray of medical tools.  She faced him with a small smile.  A fist size wad of cloth was soaked in a liquid.  She flicked the excess all around.  

"Hey!  Watch where you're spraying that thing."  Damian covered his eyes.

"Turn around then."  She laughed.

She flung a drop to the candle flame.  A sudden flash of light blinded Damian as the flame grew to enormous proportions.  Damian swallowed as he realized the fluid being applied to him.  It was going to burn.

"Ow!"  He yelled.  His left arm knocked down the silver tray and the contents dropped to the ground.

"Damn it Damian!  After so many years you're still as clumsy as always."  She crossed her arms and pouted.  Damian stopped moving and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry..."  He lowered his head.  A few strands of his deep brown hair shielded his face.  He raked them away.  "I shouldn't have reacted like that.  It's just... It's been so long since we seen each other."

"I know..."  She lifted the tools back onto the tray.  Her beige dress was stained with blood.  She took a glance down and sniffed.  "Well let's get this done so I can clean up."

"Agreed."  He nodded.

"Now, hold still.  It will sting but only for the first time."

"I'm ready."  He held the side of the chair tightly.  Aria gently placed the soaked cloth directly to the wound.  Damian hissed as the pain shot up into his head.  His arms tensed and then began to have spasms from the lack of control.  Veins bulged from his head as his eyes rolled back.  He took a deep breath  and the pain was over.  His eyes opened and he saw to wound.  A deep cut, fresh blood flowed from deep inside and a few drops gradually rose to the surface.  Aria took out another sheet of cloth, but this time it was from her dress.

"What are you doing?"  Damian asked as he glanced as the princess.  He was truly confused to why she would do that.

"I'm..."  She tore out a long strip and stretched it out to size.  "I'm using the dress to bandage you of course."

"Do you have to?"  He wondered.  He squinted his eyes as he really didn't believe what she said.  "With your own dress?"

"Yes!  Besides, this fabric is perfect for soaking up any remaining blood."  She smiled.  Her hands were painted in blood, she walked to the sink to wash her hands.  Damian leaped off of the chair and check the rest of his body.  He flex his arms and felt no new pains, his face was gleaming.

"Thank you so much for doing this."  He place is hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a problem really."  She turned her face to hide her blush.  She had completely forgot that Damian wasn't wearing his tunic.  "Is there anything that you might need."

"Well..."  He scratched the back of his head.  "I need you."

"What?!  Me?!"  She replied.  The flow of heat rushed to her face faster than she could've imagined.  Her cheeks glowed pink and Damian took notice.  He laughed as Aria froze in her position.  She rubbed her face to cover as much as she could, but it was meaningless.  Her eyes darted from the walls to him and back to the walls.  

"Are you blushing at what I said?"  Damian asked with a sly smile across his face.  Aria retaliated and lightly punched Damian's injury.  He winced reflexively.

"No!"  Aria immediately responded.  Her face became more flushed.  Rose color cheeks were the only things visible at that time.

"You are!"  He laughed.  Damian flexed his arms again but this time more tighter.  He body jerked as he felt something has terribly gone wrong.  He tumbled down to the ground and his back seized on him.

"Damian!"  Aria shouted, this time with fear as she thought that he was in more pain.  She leaned over to help him only to find an old scar torn apart.  It wasn't as massive as the first but it was enough to cause pain.  Aria quickly led him back to the chair and tended him once more.

"You know, I like it here."  He smiled as the troubles faded away.  His face gleamed as he stood up from the seat.  He felt a sudden embrace as Aria wrapped her arms around him.  Spots of tears rolled down his rock hard abs and he turned to see what was happening.  Aria was crying, here eyes were red and puffy as more tears fell to the ground.  Damian knelt down and lifted her chin.  The princess looked back at him and smiled softly.  "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't want you to go..."  She wiped her eyes.  Her hands cupped his face and their foreheads touched.  The cute pointy nose of the maiden came closer as their lips touched ever so slowly.  The kiss was long, longer than the two would expect.  Damian opened his eyes to see the moon's reflection upon Aria's irises.  He coaxed his finger to wipe the last tear from her face.  

"What do you mean?"  He asked.  Aria was on his lap.  His arms caressed around her waist.  "I been in love with you since we were young.  Do you remember?"

"Yes I do..." She sniffed.  "It's just that I don't want to see you away from me again Damian.  I don't want to see myself alone. I don't want to be lost."

"I understand..."

"Because I need you too..."  She slowly turned to see his eyes.  Their lips collided more passionately than ever before.  Her slim figure aligned with the solid frame of Damian.  She leaned her head closer to his and and pressed harder, relishing each and every single moment for to her it could've been her last.  Aria raked her hair back from her face and smiled sweetly to Damian.  Her world was getting back together.  "I love you Damian."

"I love you too..."  He lifted her as high as he can.  The two laughed as the moonlight became a beacon of hope for the couple.  "I guess I'm dating you?"

"Yes you are and you have been for a  _long_ time."  She grinned. _  
_

"I believe you're right."

"Now tell me, why did you return to the palace.  It's been years since you were here."

"I just had to talk to you.  I've been having dreams that you were hurt and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"That's very sweet of you..."  She looked up the to moon.  A single could block the majestic light but its outline was still visible.  "How about we talk about this inside.  It's getting cold out here."

"You're cold?"  Damian laughed, he was bare chested and the wind flew smoothly through his hair. 

"Oh shut up."  She elbowed him in his ribs.  Damian lunged forward to cover the pain but was too slow to react.  Aria saw him hurt.  "Shit!  I'm so sorry..."

"Just, don't do that again."  He rubbed his ribs and felt a body fly at him.  Aria tackled him down and the two laid on the grass of the courtyard.  They were never going to get back at this rate.  Damian stared at the moon.  "It's nice isn't it?"

"Yes Damian, yes it is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's November and it's time to start this shit.


	3. A Painful Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a peaceful respite, the truth haunts them both.

The birds chirped in the air, the sound of leaves falling onto the ground made the courtyard peaceful.  It was the morning and the sun had just risen from the horizon.  Brilliant amber rays cast golden beams on the two lovers as they both sleep so sweetly.  Aria was curled against Damian, his arms caressed her in every way.  Her dress covered her body as she moved closer to him.  Damian smiled and held her firmly.  She opened her eyes to see his face.  Battle scarred and barren but was the same over fifteen years ago.  She pecked his lips swiftly before standing up.  Damian opened his eyes and stared at the goddess.

"Even after so many years, you're still the most beautiful person I've ever known."  He said as he stood up and brushed the bristles of grass of his chest.

"Stop it!"  She waved her hand.  Her face blushed once again and this time she wasn't afraid to admit it.  "I appreciate your complements but I have to return to my duties."

"What duties?"  Damian said curiously.  He was so distant from the palace and Aria that he barely knew anything since he left.

"I am the princess of the kingdom..."  Aria said sternly, she tried her hardest to fight the tears of her father image.  "And I the ruler as well."

"Wait what?"  He was so confused.  "I thought your father was the king, right?"

"He  _was_..."  A single bead rolled down her cheeks.  She covered her mouth with her left hand and wept softly.

"Aria... I'm so sorry.  I didn't know..."  He gently placed his hand over her shoulder and turned her around.  

"Don't be."  She sniffed.  "He did what he had to do, he saved us all.  He even saved me..."

"Come here..."  Damian signaled his arms to her.  Aria jumped and slammed her body against his.  She cried louder as Damian stroked her back.  He now knew what that feeling was.  It was Aria's heart that was in pain.  Damian kissed her lovingly at the cheeks.  She felt much better.   "Hey..."

Aria looked at him.  His handsome face made her giggled.  She smiled and gave him a long deep kiss.  She realized that she needed him the stay.

"Are you still going?"  She asked.

"Yes I am."  He replied firmly.

"Just don't."  She grabbed his arm.  "Please stay..."

"Fine."  Her face gleamed.  "I will.  There is one thing."

"What is it?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Live with me..."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am a commoner and you are the princess.  The people of this kingdom will never understand!"  He shouted.

"Damian, this kingdom is based on understanding."  She held his face.  "I understood why you had to leave.  I understood that it was to avenge for parents death.  You understood me when I told you what had happened to my parents."

Damian froze and looked at the ground.  He felt a sense of guilt rising from the ground and into him.  He glanced hack to see Aria, she was right.  "You're right, I'm sorry for yelling."

"Hey, I know how you feel."  She hugged him.  "I love you."

"And I love you..."  Damian kissed her forehead.

The two walked inside of the palace.  The walls were painted in simple white as the doors were spruce colored.  Aria strolled through the halls and held Damian's hand tightly.  She gave him a tour of the palace.  Rooms here and there.  A massive kitchen in the center of the hall.  The palace was shaped as a diamond, its walls considerably thick and impressively high.  It was more of a fortress rather than a palace.  As the sun was just above them, Aria led him back to the courtyard.

"Why are we back here?"  He wondered.

"This is what I'm about to show you..."  She directed him to a rack this time different from the time Damian used when they first saw each other the day before.  It was an empty rack.  "This rack is for you."

"It's empty..."

"I know it's empty, there's clearly nothing here."  She pouted.  "The point is that I need you to teach me.

"Teach you?  Why?"

"Because I know you love me and I know that you will do everything you can to keep me."  She grinned.

"You... you're good.  Fine."

"Alright then."

"But do you know where I will me staying?"

"Uhhh..."  Her face blushed.  "With me..."

"YES!"

Aria turned around and stared right at him.  

"Fuck, said too much." 

"It's okay..."

"So in the bed with you?"  He winked.

"No."  She laughed.  "Floor first then bed."

"What."  He moaned.

"At least I love you."

"True, I love you too."

 


	4. Lost in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A general returns...

The smell of blood was soaked into everything Kuval was wearing.  His leather boots were covered in dried up mud and blood.  But he didn't care  He regretted why he had sent Damian, his best warrior, back to the palace.  Now he was never going to return.  Torches lit up the battlefield.  The shadows of dead soldiers lined up like a wall of death.  A morbid sight to see, even worse to witness their deaths.  A large pyre was erected as the men were given a traditional cremation.  Kuval stood there with his hands folded, seeing the men disappearing from the earth.  After the ceremony, Kuval returned to his tent.

He took out a pot of tea and poured it into his cup.  He sat there for an hour pondering about his decision.  Kuval slammed the table and the cup fell and broke.  His hands shrouded his face and his elbows nailed against the table.  He let out a big sigh before revealing his face.

"Fuck the tea..."  he muttered.  He took out his bottle of liquor and drank it directly.  The sudden buzz struck him harder than he expected.  His eyes flinched up and down, his hands began to shake as the rush of alcohol entered his system.  Within minutes, he was drunk.  his face turned red as the temperature of his cheeks rose.  Everything became a haze to him.  

"Captain!"  His words were slurred.  A young man entered the tent.

"Yes sire."  He replied.

"I need you to bring back Damian for me, we can't win this battle without him."  He ordered.

"Sire, I'm afraid I can't."  The captain responded, he took note of the general's drunkenness a proceeded with caution.

"What do you mean you can't?"  Kuval slammed his fist against the table.  The captain jumped back afraid of what might next.

"He's with the princess."

"The princess?  Why not the king?"

"He's dead sire.  He was killed during the siege of Lanor."  The captain's voice was shrinking, fearing he said too much.

"Who the fuck is running the kingdom?!"

"The princess sire, princess Aria."

"Why hasn't anyone told me what had happened."  His tone rose.  "Did you not know this like I do now or have you been hiding this?"

"We thought it was for the best."  Kuval grabbed the collar of the captain and lifted him.  His feet were off the ground and the second in command was whimpering.  Kuval became furious and yelled at him.

"So you think that keeping things from me was a good idea, that it was for the best?  Do you?!"  He screamed.

"You wanted to stick to the original goal."  He said softly.

"There'll be no goal!"  Kuval threw the captain to the floor.  "I will return to the palace and retrieve him myself.  Now go!"

The captain left instantly.  This wasn't the first time Kuval had been harsh to his men.  Being a general had many responsibilities and rewards but the down side was amount of stress.  Even at the age of twenty eight, many of his men felt like he was fifty.  His father was a good friend of the king and was even considered leader of defense for his people.  Kuval looked down at his tunic.  Decorative badges littered his chest as he remembered the ones that he nearly died in.

A few hours past inside the tent.  He read the numbers and couldn't believe what had happened.  Men left and right were dying, he had to make the decision to keep fighting or retreat.  He had to go and meet with the princess.

"Aria..."  He thought.  The name was strikingly familiar.  His mind was still not clear but he managed to keep the name in his mind.  He stopped to realize who it was.

"It can't be..."  He gasped.  "She's still here..."

Kuval ran to the stalls.  His horse was waiting for him.  Pearl white with the golden gear from the kingdom, the stallion jumped up as the Kuval approached it.

"Whoa.  There there Mara.  Here's an apple."  Kuval gave his stallion the fruit and the horse consumed it swiftly.  he laughed as he patted the creature and climbed on.  "I guess someone's hungry."

The pearl beauty neighed as cocked his head up and down.

"Come on, let's go see a good friend."  Kuval slowly led the horse out of the stalls and onto the fields.

 The ride back to the kingdom was long.  Crossing three rivers and a mountain range.  The moon was setting and the sky glowed a dim dark red.  The sun was approaching and Kuval's mind was as clear as ever.  The effects of alcohol were gone since the rough exchange of words between him and his captain, but that was in the past.  As he rode towards the kingdom, he was slowed at the mountains.  The snow had fallen much earlier than he had thought.  A nearby stream was almost frozen over but had pockets of fresh water still flowing.  As he stopped to take a drink, he thought about the times he had with his father.  

Kuval grew up without a mother.  She had sadly died when he was two.  His father was a general just like him and had always returned home to meet with him.  Kuval learned quickly how to survive and to manage things on his own.  He leaped of his stallion an took out a small wooden dagger.  His name was etched onto the blade.  Kuval leaned down and created a mound in the snow.  He stuck the wooden dagger in the top of the mound.  Kuval whispered.

"Father... Commander Bravokov Hazov, this is our land and I will do my best to protect it."  A tear rolled down his face and he turned around to see his horse.  Mara had lowered his head during the entire time.  Kuval brushed the mane.  "We both miss him..."

The general continued his journey to the palace.  As he crossed another river, he kept his mind clear.  The sun was rising from his right and the stars began to fade into oblivion.  He wondered how did Aria maintained herself.  They were friends just as long as Damian.  The ten year war separated each other.  He started to see the lights of the kingdom in the distance.  Large towers each with massive fires on the top, illuminated the surrounding area.  A strong haze was still in the air but that didn't bother him.  He ordered his horse to go faster.

"Come on Mara!  There'll be more apples for you in there."  Kuval teased.  The stallion bolted through the fields and hovered over the last river.  The breeze of the air brushed Kuval's hair.  His braids flung all over his face as he held on.

The walls became increasingly closer as the day went on.  Kuval slowed down Mara and jumped off.  He stood straight as the sentries came in his view and greeted him.

"Halt!"  Said the first one.

"I am General Kuval Hazov of the fifth command.  I seek the princess at once."

"Is there anything else?"  The second one asked.

"No."

"Very well then..." The first one replied.

The gates opened up slowly.  The towering stone walls moved like a sliding door.  Kuval leaped back onto his horse and entered the kingdom walls.

A entire outer ring of residents surrounded the palace deep inside.  Kuval slowly rode Mara though the roads.  The inner walls were much more higher as they were placed on top of the hills of Ran.  Children ran in front of him, each looking at the general and the stallion.  Mothers smiled as they felt secure about their future and the future of their children.  Fathers saluted and old veterans stood up to greet the general.  One man in particular gave him a gift of gratitude.  Kuval opened it to find a pipe made from the gold salvaged from the enemy.  Kuval gracious accepted the gift and waved goodbye to the citizens.

"This happened..."  He said to himself.  He felt lost in time.

The inner walls approached him.  A different pair of sentries guard the premise.  They wore a unique ivy green vest that made them stand out.  Kuval stopped once again and gave the same reason.

"Halt!"  The first one said.

"I am here to see the princess."

"Well, since you are already here.  There is no reason to stop you."

"Thank you."

The inner gates opened and reveal a completely different world inside.  Shops and markets only populate the area and the palace stands in the center.  Kuval walked his horse this time and first searched for a fruit market.  Mara caught sight of an apple stand and dashed for it.  Kuval ran to catch up.  

"Mara!  Stop!"  He laughed.  Mara had been eating all the apples he could find.  The shopkeeper walked out only to faint at the destruction of the stand.  Kuval felt so guilty that it happened.  He left a small bag of gold coins with a note.

_Sorry!  My horse like your apples._

Kuval led Mara away and back to the road.  The stallion had consumed about twenty apples.  His belly was full and he neigh happily.

"Now that you're full, it's my turn."  Kuval tied is lead to a nearby wooden pole.  He went to another shop and bought a piece of roasted beef.  Mara moved around to find another fruit stand.  Kuval noticed and pulled him away.  "No no no, not again you crazy son of a bitch."

After He finished, Kuval untied his horse and walked down the road.  As he strolled down the pathway, his memories brought him back.  He felt like he was thirteen again.  Kuval looked at every sign, remembering what they sold.  A store owner approached him.

"Kuval?!  Is that you?"  His eyes squinted.  The old man walked out of the shadow with a old cane in his right hand.  He wobbled back and forth as he searched for a secure place to impale his cane in the earth.

Kuval couldn't believe his eyes.  "Lord Ronz, is that you?"

"Yes Kuval, yes it is me.  My my, you have grown have you?"

"Indeed I have."  Kuval smiled as he gave the old man a hug.  "It's so good to see you again.  How's the family?"

"Great, my grandchildren are taking care of me."  He paused to see Mara.  "I see you brought Mara with you."

"Well it was you that taught me how to raise him."  Kuval laughed.  "He's certainly crazy about apples."

"They all are."  Lord Ronz replied.  "What makes you here?"

"I'm here to see the princess."

"Ahh..."  He took a deep breath.  "You've changed so much since the last time I saw you.  You've become more mature, you're a general.  I'm so proud of you.  Are you staying?"

"Not sure yet but I have to see the princess."

"Go!"  He commanded.  "I won't stop you."

"I'm gonna miss you Lord Ronz."  Kuval gave him a final hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."  He sniffed.  "You father would be proud of you!"

Kuval left and Mara trailed behind him.  It was a long day, but it was worth it.  The sun was setting and to shops were closing.  Kuval maneuvered his way through the shops and proceeded to the palace

"Dear?"  It was the wife.  "Who was that?"

"Kuval, dear.  Kuval Hazov."  He replied smiling as Kuval disappeared from his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a chapter more of a personal one. I hope you enjoyed Kuval and how he lives his life.


	5. Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One to the bunch...

A long shadow cast a beam of darkness as a nearby tree obscured the sun.  The two had been sleeping soundly for the night and neither of them wanted to move.  A gently breeze brushed Aria's disheveled hair and tickled her face.  She instinctively raked it to the side and opened her eyes.  Her room was clean, her crown was on the pedestal near the door.  A large portrait of her father towered the walls.  Her clothes were hanged along a railing just opposite of her.  The marbled walls reflected the beauty of the princess, streaks of black sand and gold flakes glittered the walls.  She rubbed her face and moved the sheets to the side.  Aria glanced at her lover and smiled.  The softhearted warrior laid on the bed, his limbs spread out like a splatter.  A line of drool flowed down his mouth and he snored.

Aria closed his mouth and wiped the saliva.  She gave him a warm kiss and slowly left the bed.  She casually walked to her dresser and pulled the knob.  A cast array of dresses was arranged before her eyes.  She scanned around to find a dress that would be the best for the day.  

"I wonder..."  She pondered.  Aria pulled out a brilliant red velvet dress and waved it in the air.  She stroked her chin as she place it back.  Her mind lit up as she spotted a simple deep blue dress.  Lines of gold lacing and small gemstones embedded the linings.  A slick strap tied around her waist.  She was finally satisfied with her choice.  Aria closed the drawer and decided to put the dress on.  As she turned around she was greeted with Damian's eyes.  She shook and then glared at him.

"Damian..."  She started slowly almost suspiciously.  "Why are you staring...?"

They had been together for the past few days.  He was sleeping on the floor until he was promoted to the bed.  Aria was always so sweet to him.  She meant the world to her.  

"Nothing..."  He blushed.  "You're just the most beautiful person in the world."

A soft smile rose as her cheeks turned pink.  She took off her night gown and proceeded to get dressed.  A slim silhouette painted the far wall.  Damian shifted his head down to avoid to naked woman.  Aria laughed as she saw the muscular man lowered himself in the sheets.  His head peeked up to see her.  His mouth dropped.

"You can look."  She smiled seductively.  "I don't bite,  _hard_."

Damian's face turned red faster than he could close his mouth.  He looked like a jester, his hair was all over his face.  As he opened his weak mouth to say something, he instantly shuts them.  Aria glanced as his muscles.  The weather had been terribly warm and humid.  Sweat was glistening and his pectorals caught her eye.  She dropped the dress in her hand and lunged herself to him.  Damian froze as the princess's body fell upon him.  A long kiss followed and the two remained like that for a minute.  Damian broke the silence and said.

"Aria..."  He brushed her hair from her face.  He tried his best to keep his focus to her face.  "You're still naked you know that right?"

"Yes I know...  I just thought this would wake you up."  She kissed him again.

"Well yea."  He laughed.  "Come on, go get dressed and let's get something to eat."

"Sure, give me a minute and don't look."

"Hey!  You told me it was okay."

"Yeah I did."  She chuckled.

After a strange morning, the couple exited the palace and visited the shops.  Aria acted like a person guide as Damian was helpless on his own.  They ventured all around the inner walls searching a place to eat.  A small bakery attracted Aria's eye and she dragged her boyfriend along.  Damian moaned as he was pulled away from the weapons stand.

"Come on!"  She tugged his arm.  His wound was finally healed.  Only a scar was left behind and Aria would never forget.  "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, just hold on!"

Only two years apart, the pair were inseparable.  Aria linked her arms around his and they strolled down to the store.  A kind old shopkeeper greeted the politely.  Aria asked for the freshest bread of the day and the old woman obliged.  The loaf was hot, light tendrils of steam escaped the good as Aria paid the charge.  Damian sneaked a bite of the loaf before being swatted by her soft hands.  He stopped them in mid air and held them tightly.

"Let me show you somewhere."  He said.

"To where will my lover will take me..."   She replied in a singsong way.  Damian giggled as it was his turn to drag her.

Damian led her to a small jewelry store.  He pointed to her a ring.  Aria leaned closer to get a better view before pouting.  She face Damian only confused with the ring.

"What about the ring?"  She took a glance again.  It was a simple gold ring.  Not a single mark, not a single letter, not a single engraving.  Absolutely plain.

"It's going to be our ring, all of our names will be engraved into this."

"Damian, the only person I know is here with me is you."  

"Then we will find them."  Damian said confidently.

* * *

Kuval woke up from his hotel.  It was night time the last moment he remembered.  Mara was right above him.  Kuval jumped only to realized that it was his horse.  He searched for an apple to feed him.  Mara swallowed the fruit whole and tapped its hooves for another one.

"Not now Mara, you just had one."  He grinned defiantly.  Kuval took a brush and combed the horse's mane.  The light blonde hair flowed down its back and was a soft as Kuval's own hair.

The general walked his horse and gathered his belongings.  He set his sights on the palace.

* * *

Aria and Damian returned to the palace to rest from the morning.  Aria walked with Damian to the courtyard.    Damian pulled out his sword and swung it around in the air.  She gazed at her boyfriend as he kept swinging.  Her elbows touched the railing as she kept staring.  His chest was heaving as he stopped and removed his tunic to catch a breath.  Damian's abs were as perfect as they could be, beads of sweat rolled down his stomach as he caught Aria's eyes.

"Look who's staring now..."  He chuckled.

"Oh shut up."  Aria tried to hide her face, it was pointless.  She walked toward him and placed her arms around his neck.  "You are such a trooper, aren't you."

"Yes I am."  Damian placed his arms around her waist and his hands on her back.  He lifted her up from the ground as he scooped her butt.  She blushed at the touch.  "Let's go inside, it's unbearable out here."

"I agree"

The two entered the kitchen.  The large facility housed servants here and there but today there were none.  It was empty.  The rays from the sun were reflected from the marble floor and cast onto the ceiling.  A large pit housed a even larger pot as the couple walked down the kitchen.   Aria made her way to the cellar.  She lit up a candle as she searched for a bottle of wine.  Damian was waiting for her calmly.  She climbed out and handed him the bottle.

"I don't really drink."  Damian admitted.  "I lose control over myself fast."

"Oh."  She replied.  "I just thought that you needed a drink."

"Fine..."  Damian popped the cork from the bottle and a fragrant scent of wine flowed into the air.  The deep red color poured like a small stream into the glass.  The two cheered and had a drink.  They laughed and chattered for a moment before being interrupted by a servant.

"My lady.  There is a gentleman that would like to speak with you."

"I will meet with him shortly.  Tell to meet me by the courtyard in a moment."

"Of course my lady..."  He bowed and started the leave.

"Oh and call me Aria, I don't feel comfortable with _my lady_..."

"Of course Aria."  He smiled before exiting the kitchen.

Aria returned her attention to Damian who was painted in red.  His cheeks were rosy and his ears were hot as a coal.  Damian pounded the table with his fist and slammed the glass as well.  Aria lifted the behemoth and dragged him back into their room.  She placed him on the bed hoping that he would be alright.  She kissed him in the cheek as Damian soon fell asleep.

* * *

"The princess will meet you in the courtyard, would you like a drink sire?"  The servant asked.

"Oh no thank you..." Kuval waved his hand.  "I would like an apple if you can."

"Of course sire."  The servant left.

Kuval tied Mara to the palace stalls.  He checked his hands to see if they were presentable.  A long scar ran through the ring finger and down to his wrist.  Kuval remembered that moment.  It was cut that was made worse be sliding his hand over the metal armor of his horse.  He thought at that moment that he would lose his hand.

"Here is your apple sire."  The servant gave him the fruit and broke his thought

"Thank you."  He gave it to Mara, who stood still in the shade.  "Can you direct me to the courtyard?"

"Follow me."  He smiled.

After a brief ten minute walk, the servant pointed to the courtyard.  A woman sat there writing a note.  Kuval walked toward her.

"Excuse me my princess."  Kuval stated.  "I would've alerted you sooner."

"You came nevertheless.  You must be the general I've been hearing."  She turned around to face him.  "The citizens have taken you fondly, you must be honored."

"Indeed I am.  My name is Kuv-"

"Kuval Hazov."  She finished.  Kuval stopped and glanced at the princess.  "You don't need to introduce yourself, I know you and I'm so glad to see you."

She gave Kuval a big hug.  She began to cry as she reconnected with a lost friend.  Kuval held her tightly as she buried her face in his chest.  

"I thought you were dead."  She said with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"No, I was protecting the kingdom."  He said softly.

"I wish my father was here to see what you did."

"I wish that too..."  He paused.  "I'm sorry about you parents.  I feel terrible for not seeing you sooner."

"It's alright.  I've got Damian to support me."  She smiled weakly.

"So I guess you two lovebirds finally confessed to each other."  Kuval crossed his arms and laughed.  Aria's face flushed and she gave a small punch at his arm.

"Yes we did.  I convinced him to stay."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.  Why, do you need him for something?"

"Actually yes... The latest battle will be a success with him or a disaster without.  I have to decide to continue fighting or retreat."

"Hmm..."  She rubbed her chin.  "Well as ruler of this kingdom, I command you to retreat."

"What?! Oh I forgot..."  He smacked his head.  "You're right, we can't risk these lives."

"There you go."  She smiled.  "I'm not really good at this stuff.  In fact I kinda hate it."

"I know, it sucks."  He patted her shoulder. 

"Do you want to see Damian?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Well... He's drunk at the moment, collapsed on the bed."

"Typical."  Kuval sat down on the bench, his armor flopped around him.  He looked at the princess, her long hair flowed in the breeze.  She stood there looking at the sky, wondering about the future.  Kuval called her.  "What's on your mind?"

"Oh I just have this feeling that since you and Damian are here, we might be able to find the other two."  She shrugged her body.

"You mean Iota and Celeste?"

"Yes..."

"I miss them both."  He left out a big sigh.  "I know what will cheer you up.  Why don't you meet my horse."

"You have a horse?  Since when?"

"Since I left to fight"

Aria agreed and the two let to the stalls.  Mara had been there for an hour but it felt like eternity.  He cocked his head at the sight of the general.  Kuval led Aria to the stallion and she was amazed at its beauty.  

"You ride that?"  She said as she combed her hand through the mane.  The brilliant color caught her eye and the holed armor made it stand out.  Mara neighed and he kicked his front legs forward.

"There there boy, she's a friend.  She's not going to hurt."  He reassured the horse.  Aria stood behind Kuval and placed her hand on her chest.  She noticed that the stallion was interested in the bread she still managed to hold.  "I think he's hungry again."

"Oh yeah.  I can tell."  The princess held her hand to the creature and Mara consumed it immediately.  She laughed and rubbed its back.  "I think he likes me."

"He likes anyone with food."  Kuval chuckled.  "I think it's time to see Damian."

"Yeah.  Let's go..."

 


	6. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two fighters meet once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback are in italics.

Damian slept for the entire day.  His body was spread apart and beads of sweat dotted his forehead.  He clenched the bed sheets tightly, forming a wad that kept still.  He gasped as he was in a nightmare.  An image of his past haunted him.  He saw a younger version of himself.  

_"Mommy!"  He screamed.  The eight year old boy searched everywhere to find his mother.  He saw her lying on the floor around flaming pillars, she lay unconscious and injured.  He shook her body for a response, but none came.  Damian realized that she was dead and cried uncontrollably.  His own face was burned but that didn't matter.  His heart broke at the sight of his mother.  He felt a sudden tug as he was pulled away.  Damian turned to see that it was his brother._

_"Come on!"  He said.  "We have to get out of here!"_

_Without hesitation Damian and his brother left and the walls began to cave in.  Towering pillars collapse into dust.  A massive plume rose from the site as the flames engulfed it all.  His brother gave Damian a hug and began to cry.  He was a few years older than him and he shouted into the air._

_"Barbarians!  I will kill each and everyone of you!"  His body trembled as he couldn't maintain himself.  He faced down and covered his eyes and wept.  Damian held him by the shoulder and comforted him._

"It's not your fault..."  Damian whispered in the silent room.

_"It is!"  He choked on his words.  "How can I take care of you...  How can I carry the lost of our parents?"_

_"We can."  Damian said with a small smile.  He pulled his brother's hair to face him.  "You saved me..."_

_"I did...  but I can't risk that again.  Go and live with Kuval.  He's a good friend of mine."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm fighting... to avenge them."  The brother balled up his fist and slammed the dirt around him.  "When I'm gone, don't worry about me, do you understand?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"I love you bro..."  He gave Damian a tight hug.  He walked him down to Kuval's home.  The large house was build for a general and his family.  He pushed Damian to the doorstep and knocked on the door.  The brother ran away into the distance.  Damian felt alone, and alone for good._

_"I love you too..."  Damian said as he saw his brother vanish from his sight._

"Goodbye Marlon...  I hope to see you soon..."  A tear rolled down his face and he went back to sleep.

* * *

Aria and Kuval decided not to meet with Damian until the evening.  Aria felt like Kuval was like a father to her.  A young father to say the least, but a figure no less.  The two walked around the palace seeing the paintings, artifacts, and even the walls.  Aria was smiling the entire time as she kept her mouth shut.  When the walk was almost over she had the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"Kuval, are you dating anyone?"  She asked with the stupidest grin.

"Uh, no..."  He blushed, he felt a sudden sense of anguish.

"You're hiding something from me."  She said firmly.

"I am not!"  He retaliated and glared at her.  She laughed and tried to cover her mouth.  Aria burst out with tears in her eyes.  She patted Kuval's shoulder and cocked her eyebrow.  "Fine..."

"So you are hiding something!"  She smiled.  "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Iota..."  He reluctantly replied.

"Iota?  Since when?"

"Well...  when you were in the trip with Damian, I spent some time with Iota.  But it's been forever since I talked to her.  In fact, the last I ever spoke to her was over a decade ago.  She's probably interested in someone else by now."

"Ah it's okay."  She ruffled up his hair.  "You'll find someone, I know you will."

"Thanks."

They watched the sun lowered itself below the mountain's.  A majestic magenta glow illuminated the land and the clouds turned into pink puffs of air.  Kuval marveled at the grace of nature.  He had been only seeing the death and destruction of war and battles throughout his career.  He thought to himself that his days were over.  Someone else should take his position.  He started into sky as it dimmed into darkness.  

"So... how's military life?"

"Terrible and depressing..."  He said shaking his head.

"How so?"  Aria genuinely wondered.  "I thought you enjoyed fighting."

"I did and I still do, it's just... I don't think I can do this anymore.  My daily routine is just waking the men up.  Giving them the plans for the day.  A traditional speech of motivation and a long day in the fields.  Sometimes, the stress is mounting that I drink to keep myself from raging at people.  I just can't handle it anymore!"

"Whoa..."  She paused to reconsider her words.  "I'm sorry cause a stir."

"It's okay, I needed it actually.  Thanks."  He smiled.

"I'm here for anything."

"I just feel so bad for leaving you, for leaving Damian, for leaving everyone.  I left so suddenly that I thought you guys wouldn't care about me."

"That's nonsense.  We love you Kuval.  You took care of Damian when he needed you the most and now he's taking care of me."  She gave him a hug.  "It was you antics that drove him back to the kingdom and now I'm as happy as I can be."  

He smiled at the thought.  Although he needed him the most, he appreciated every word from her mouth.  He took another look into the sky,  stars shimmered in the night as the moon rose from the horizon.  The balcony the two stood on was overlooking the entire kingdom.  The general saw candle flames and torch lights lighten up the roads below.  He turned to face Aria.

"You see this every night?"

"Yes I do..."

"It must be amazing, you see the kingdom grow as you grow..."  He looked back at the scenery.  His eyes were glued to the far mountains over the rivers.  He thought of his men and the battle they would be fighting now.  

"I think that's enough for today... You still have to see Damian before you go to bed."

"Right, I'm ready."

* * *

_A letter appeared in front of his doorstep.  Damian was around seventeen and was just about to be deployed into combat.  He picked up the letter from the ground.  It had the official wax stamp from the kingdom.  He read it slowly._

_Good Evening-_

_We are informing to who it may be of concern that Lieutenant Marlon Bladen has been killed in combat.  He was reported missing for the past few weeks and is now declared dead in absentia.  We apologize for bringing this unfortunate information regarding the said person.  
_

_-Ministry of Affairs._

_Damian_ _dropped the letter onto the ground.  He collapsed on the ground and wept.  His father, mother, and now his brother were now dead._

_"Why..."  He sobbed.  "Why..."_

Damian's face was covered in sweat.  He opened his eyes to find that it was just a nightmare.  He panted and reached across him for a glass of water.  He drank it swiftly and stood up from the bed.  His mind was clear but his body was shaking.  He sat back down at a different chair and covered his face.  Tears flowed down his hands and down to his arms.  He sniffed and wiped his eyes.  

"I'm sorry..."  He muttered as he held his hand in the air.  The silver ring shimmered in the moonlight and a name was noticeable in the dark.  Bladen, in bold letters.

Damian took his pair of pants and puts them on.  He searched for his tunic and found it under his rusting armor.  His breastplate and the chain leggings were being to tarnished.  He grabbed his cloth towel and wiped it as best as he can.  As he placed his tunic on he heard a knock on the door.

"Damian honey, are you awake?"  It was Aria.  Her voice made him relax as he could put his fears aside.  He opened the door the find her in an elegant dress.  He blushed at the sight and gave her a deep kiss.

"I am now."  He laughed.  "Is there anything you want me for?"

"Yes actually.  You're general is here to see you."

Damian's expression dulled, his smile vanished and felt uneasy again.  Aria watched her boyfriend's somber demeanor and was worried.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm not going back there again.  Not what happened to my family."  He said defensively.  Kuval appeared into his vision.

"Damian, there's something I need to talk about."

"No!"  He shouted.  He walked away from his superior and returned inside the comfort of the room.  Aria soon followed him and held his thick arm tightly.

"Damian, I am not here to bring you back out."  Kuval stated.  Damian froze in his tracks and turned around to see the general.  Aria's persistent grip was paid off.  "I'm here to ask you whether or not I should remain in position to lead the Fifth Command."

"What?!"  He shook his head in disarray.  "I thought you loved your duty, what made you reconsider your career?"

"I've seen too many killed when I was there, you've seen many killed.  We both know the horrors of war pretty well."  Kuval said as a matter of fact.  "The point is, I'm thinking of resigning."

"If you choose to do so, I will support you every step of the way."  He smiled.  "I know you've done a lot to help the kingdom, I think it's time to help you."

Aria stood in the middle of the exchange, she teared up to the thoughtful words both said.  She leaped onto her lover and dragged Kuval by the collar.  The three collided in a group hug.  

"Ah you guys are the best!"  She beamed as she messed up both of their hair.  Aria kissed Damian passionately as Kuval separated and fixed his hair. 

"You guys do your thing, call me when you're ready to show me a room."

"I will!"  Aria responded.  She returned her gaze onto Damian.  His face was relaxed and he slowly kissed her in return.  

She took off her dress to reveal the naked goddess underneath.  She jumped to the bed and whimpered Damian's name.  He turned around and chuckled.  He took of his tunic again and leaped onto the bed beside her.  He moved his hand around the back of head and he pressed his lips upon hers.  Aria moaned softly as the two savor the moment.  She placed her hands onto his pectorals and pinched his skin.  A sense of alertness rushed Damian's mind as his other hand wrapped around her waist.  Her soft breasts touched his chest as the two leaned in closer.  Aria's arm curled around his neck as the pair remained still.  Their lips were locked together as their heads moved from side to side.  Aria jerked as she felt a hand go down to her butt.

"Hey!  Not now..."  She blushed profusely.  "Kuval is still out there."

"Oh yeah."  Damian forgot.  "How about you send him first then we can come back."

"Fine..."  She groaned as she got off the bed.  It wasn't long before she was out in the hallway dressed and ready to show Kuval his room.

"Ah!  You're done?"  He smiled.

"Yeah..." She lied.  Aria tried her best to hide the redness from her face.  She covered her mouth as she spoke.  "You're room is just down the hall and on the left."

"Thank you."  The two walked to the new room and Aria gave him a sign to mark the room.  "I just want to say thanks again for putting up with my shit."

"It's alright, it's something I can repay you back for taking care of me when I was younger."  She smiled genuinely.

"It's nothing, I just so happy to see you turned out like this.  A princess of the kingdom."  He said.

Aria blushed at the complement and gave him a chastised kiss on the cheek.  "You're always the charming one.  Good night Kuval."

"Good night my lady..."


	7. Broken Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring forth a new character.

The dark night created a feeling of paranoia.  On the edge of the kingdom lies a prison for the guilty.  A woman was brought up in chains.  Her hair was cut short to make her indistinguishable form the rest.  She felt humiliated as her blonde locks fell onto the ground.  A sudden pull made her fall to the floor  She whimpered as her fragile body slammed on the floor.  Small sharp rocks and rubble scraped her sides as she was pulled even harder.  She clenched her teeth to bear the pain, tears ran down her face as she could barely hold on.  A loud voice broke the silent harassment.

"You gonna pay for what you've done..."  The rugged man held his hand up like a ball and shook it side to side.  He had a massive scar that ran through his left leg.  A large brass belt kept his leggings on him.  He turned to face the woman.  She twitched back and covered her face.

"Please!  Don't hurt me!"  She cried out.  Her hope was vanishing.  "You've got the wrong person!"

"Tell that to the ax."  He chained her ankles to the wall behind her.

"NO!"  The man leaves.  He closed the door and disappeared from her sight.  The woman closed her eyes and cried.  Tears rolled down her face faster that she could think.  She was going to die, she thought.

She looked around her.  Metal tools were scattered in the opposite corner.  As she tried to move her body, she felt a unbearable pain in her ankles.  She looked down and witness as small pool of blood forming.  The woman tore a piece of her short and made a makeshift bandage.  With a long press against the wound, the bleeding slowed then finally stopped.  

"Come on Iota... You're a goddamn inventor."  She muttered to herself.  She took another glance around the cell.  The bars that held prisoners were rusted away and for some, worn out to oblivion.  An idea popped into her head.  She shuffled her butt to the nearest rusted bar.  She shifted her ankle chain to the bar and proceeded to rub it.  A loud sound emerged as the metals first created sparks.  Iota stopped and glanced the other cells.  "No movement..."

The inventor continued to rub the two metals together.  She heard a click as the brace that held her ankle broke off.  She smiled brightly as her hopes returned.

"I'm out of this shit hole."  She said as she walked to the tools.  Iota searched for the proper one until she saw a pickax.  She peered out of the cell windows, a lit skyline attracted her attention.  Iota moved her hands around the wall.  She tapped it in various places and tried to detect a weak stop.  The sound of boots climbing up the stairs spooked her.  She immediately rushed back to her lying position and hope the guard wouldn't see her.

"Where's the fucking chain?"  She searched frantically as the man approached her direction.  She managed to find the broken pieces and covered them with her hands.  iota felt the metal cutting into her skin again, but this time she didn't move a muscle.  The guard passed her without looking.

"Good, keep going you asshole..."  She whispered.  The guard turned around and retreated to his normal duties.  As the man exited the cell, Iota grabbed the pickax and started to dig herself out.  The walls began to break open as the moonlight seeped into the dark cell.  Iota heart raced as her freedom was near.  She picked harder and faster until the hole was big enough for her body.  The woman crawled out on her fours and saw a bush beneath her.

"Oh shit... I didn't think of that."  She pouted as she realized that her cell was high above the ground.  Iota glared at the surface to find the bush she just missed.  She crawled to a nearby a ledge and jumped down.  Her body landed softly on the bush, she dusted the dirt and leaves from her shoulder and checked for injuries.  She felt nothing as the alarms from the tower went off.  The ex-prisoner tore the ankle braces off and dashed from the archer's view.   She ran as fast as she could without making much of a disturbance in the environment.

Iota ran for hours as the landscape turned from harsh mountainsides to flat farm fields.  The moon was setting and Iota was exhausted.  Her feet were developing blisters and cuts form on the bottom of her soles.  She scanned the area for a small home to stay in.  A little cottage appeared in her vision as she ran toward that direction.  A old couple were on the patio and smiled at the woman.

"Good Evening."  The man said whilst smoking his pipe.

"Good Evening."  Iota replied.  Her hand moved to her chest as she was out of breath.

"What seems to be the matter?"  The elder woman asked her.

"I am a traveler and I would like a place to stay for the day."  She lied.  

"The day?  Do you do your travels at night?"

"Yes I do.  You see, it is terribly hot and humid during the day.  The night is cool and calm."

"I agree."  The old man said taking another puff.  "There's a room by the back of the home.  Make yourself comfortable there."

"Thank you so much!"  Iota smiled, she walked to the room.  The empty storage area was bare, not a single thing was inside.  She scanned the floor for anything that may help her sleep.  She grabbed her pendant from her chest.  he shiny jewelry glowed in the fading moonlight.  The Pyre name was engraved in the back with a miniature portrait of the first Pyre in the front.  For centuries, the pendant was a source of luck.  The wearer would be the most fortunate person of their time until it was passed down.  Iota tighten her grip on the pendant and whispered.

"It's still safe in my hands."  The twenty five year old pulled out a small pipe of her own.  She lit the end and heaved a long breath.  Her mind faded into darkness as the smoked blurred her mind.  She puffed a huge plume into the air.  The smoke withered into tendrils of dust.  Iota watched the smoke dissipate in the air, the graceful movements reminded her of her childhood.  Her eyes aimlessly shut as the fatigue took her into a peaceful respite.

* * *

 Kuval woke up from the sleep, he stretched his arms and yawned.  The sunlight penetrated the curtains and illuminated the room.  He raked his hair as he pushed his braids from his face.  His toned body was a beauty to behold.  He stood up and stretched his legs.  His room was a room apart from the couple.  At first he could barely sleep as the Aria groaned loudly into the night.  Kuval kept his mind off what happened there but he had a feeling.  He bent down to grab his vest as his belt.  The vest was a old tailored piece of clothing that was light gray with marks of charcoal to signify his rank.  He smiled at his former self in the mirror.  The once brave, out going general was now a careful, calculative man that didn't want to risk lives no more.

"Times have changed..."  He said to himself.  Kuval picked up his leggings as places them on.  He opened the door and walked towards Aria's room.  He knocked on the door.

"Good Morning!"  He smiled, he felt more like at home for a very long time.

The door swung open to find that Aria had just awoken.  Her right hand was above Damian's breathing chest.  She waved to the general and asked him to join her.

"Good morning Kuval, did you have a nice night."  Aria was rubbing her boyfriend's body.  She stood up and covered him.

"I did, but I had some trouble at first."

"Like what?"  Her mood changed.  She looked at him with concern.

"I'm not quite sure... I kept hearing moans and heavy breathing."  Aria's face flushed.  She moved her hands to cover her eyes.  She turned her body to avoid Kuval.  She knew what he meant.  "I guess you two had a _nice_  night."

"Shut up!"  She smacked his arm.  Kuval erupted into laughter as Damian readjusted his body.  "I should've known that you would hear that.  These walls are quite thin you know."

Kuval held his stomach, tears fell as he hasn't laughed this hard in years.  Damian popped his head open and squinted his eyes.  Aria came back to the bed and kiss him.  

"Kuval? What are you doing here?"  Damian asked as he cleared his throat.

"Well I just woke up and wanted to talk to Aria about som-"

"Nope, not now and most likely never."  She crossed her arms and pouted.  She felt ashamed of what happened.  Aria turned her attention back onto Damian.  Kuval yawned again and opened the door.

"I'll be in the kitchen for breakfast, I'll see you guys soon!"

"We'll be there!"  Aria smiled as the general left their room.  Her eyes widen as she felt a hand on her back.  She felt a deep kiss upon her lips and couldn't resist.

Damian pulled her back to the bed and cupped her face.  She eagerly obliged and kissed him back passionately.  Her hands were on his chest again.  She could resist the touch of the firm muscles.  Her long nails dug into his skin as she pushed him back to the wall.  Damian moaned and arched his back as he clammed against the wall.  He shifted his right hand onto her breasts.  Her hair was all over his face.  The dark brown hair of his another place Aria could keep her hands off of.  Damian lifted the princess into the air and rotated her like a figurine.  She spun in a graceful movement.  Her arms swayed effortlessly as she laughed.  Damian lowered her to his face and the two lips collided once more.

"I love you..." Damian said as her eyes locked onto his.  "I don't want this to end."

"Me too."  She smiled.  Her amber eyes shined in the sunlight.  

They stood there for a moment, enjoying the company of the other.  Aria placed her hand on his chest once again, this time searching for his heartbeat.  She moved it around to find the sweet spot.  After some guidance from Damian, she finds the beat.  She gasped as hers were synced with his.  

"It's beating, together..."  She said softly.  She leaned forward for a kiss.  Aria grinned as she was still in Damian's arms.

"Yes it is..."  He placed his hand on her chest.  He looked at her curiously.  "So what were you and Kuval talking about anyway?"

She raised her index finger to answer but lowered it swiftly.  Damian watched her expression changed suddenly.  Aria broke the silence.  "Kuval was talking about last night."

"What about last night?"  Damian rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh... We had sex..."  She shook her head.  Damian knew what she meant.  "I was making certain sounds remember?"

"Yeah.  What are you going to do about it?"  He asked.

"Nothing, why should that concern him."  She stated firmly.

"Okay, if you say so."

"We better get dressed, we still have a breakfast to eat."

"Food!"  Damian gleamed.  He was starving since yesterday.  It felt like a gift from the heavens that food was ready.

"Man, what is it with food with this kingdom.  First the soldiers, a horse, and then you."

"Wait, a horse?"  He waved his arms.  He couldn't believe what he just heard.  "What do you mean by a horse?"

"That, my dear, is what I will explain at the table with Kuval."

"Fine..."  Damian started to change his clothes.  He wore the same basic outfit.  A dark blue vest, a belt, and a pair of leggings.  He finished quickly as Aria just took off her undergarment.  He stared at the beauty intensively.  She noticed the eyes and stared at him.

"Not now babe, not now..."  Damian smiled as he left the room.

* * *

The inventor woke up from a brief nap.  She stood up and dusted herself off.  Iota rubbed her eyes as she tried to get her life back together.  She exited the area and continued her trek back to the kingdom walls.  

"Fuck!"  She yelled.  A flock of birds flew away from the sound.  Iota grabbed her foot as she examined the pain.  Her ankle was busted again, but this time an open wound was visible.  She realized that running all the way prevented her body to heal herself and instead harm herself.  She torn another piece from her clothes and wrapped it around her ankle.  Her shoes were worn out to the point of disrepair.

As she walked from the cottage and toward the walls, she yanked fruits and berries from bushes along the way.  Her stomach was growling at all times.  She felt terrible, her muscles had given up and her mind was still not clear.  Her face was looking down, avoiding the harsh rays from the sun.  The weather was miserable, moments of extreme heat then sudden rain ruined her day.  When she ventured along the snow capped mountains near the south, she encountered a lone wolf.  It was a baby and its mother abandoned it.  Iota rushed to the pup reaching out her hands.

"There there..." She picked the pup up into her hands.  She rubbed the top the head and the pup lowered its ears.  "You're safe now..."

The little wolf barked a cute sound.  Iota laughed and took it in a as pet.  She noticed that it was a girl alone in the snow.  She felt sorry and held her closer to her chest.  A feeling flowed inside her as she thought that her sudden disappearance changed the way her friends would look at her.  Her clothes moved around as the pup went into her torn up dress.  It managed to sit in one of the pockets and began to eat the left over berries inside.  

"Aww... you're hungry.  Don't worry, momma Iota will take care of that."  She smiled as she changed her course for some food.  The two approached a bush of berries.  The little pup leaped from her pocket and began to chow down on the berries.  Iota watched the pup happily as she pick some berries for herself.  She needed a name, she thought.  The streaks of gray on her back and the silvery eyes caught Iota's sight.  "I'll call you Nav."

The pup barked back.  Her little snout was painted in a vibrant shade of violet and dots of black seeds.  Iota picked her up and cleaned her snout.  She placed her down and the pup went around her in circles.  Iota laughed as the fur brushed against her ankles.  She continued to their destination.  "Come on girl."

The two crossed rivers and deserts.  The sun was now above them and the heat became ridiculous.  Nav was panting and her tongue stuck out all the time.  Her tiny legs wobbled back and forth as the two walked on.  Iota covered herself with her arm.  She felt her skin begin to burn as the sand below seemed to cook her alive.  They persisted and finally make past the grueling desert.

"We did it..."  Iota said as she looked down to Nav.  Nav barked back and she rubbed herself against Iota's right leg.  She laughed.  "Stop it!"

The walls became visible.  The sun was no longer in the middle of the sky but was now off side.  The same old sentries walked out to meet her.  Iota stopped and caught her breath.

"Halt!"  The first one said.  His partner popped into view.

"What makes you here to this kingdom?"  The second one asked.

"I am Iota Pyre, and I am here to return home."  She said firmly.  Poor little Nav hid behind her leg.

"Well Lady Pyre, it is great that you join us again."  The first one smiled.

"Open the gates!"  The other yelled to the guards.

The gates open and Iota let out a sigh of relief.  She was home again but first, she had to tell Aria.

* * *

Aria and Damian walked out of their room and strolled down the hall to meet with Kuval.  The hallways were pristine, bright white marble walls with gold railings along the edges encircled the palace.  Aria held Damian's hand and the two exchange glances here and there.  They approached the dining table and Kuval was sitting there drinking a cup of tea.  He was writing his plans for the future regarding his career and his life.  Aria sat down and grabbed a glass of water.  A servant displayed her a selection of freshly baked loaves of bread.  She took a loaf and the shared it with her boyfriend.  Kuval kept his head down but asked.

"So... how long have you known each other?"  Aria turned her head towards the general.  Damian chugged the glass of water and asked for another one.

"Well, I'd say about eighteen to nineteen years.  It was when our fathers were best friends and then we became the same."

"Ahh."  He turned his attention to Damian.  "Damian, how is your training going?"

"I can't really say since I haven't touch my sword for a few days."

"How about I become your sparring partner.  I know sitting here is boring."  He smiled.

"Really?!"  Damian stood up from his seat.  Aria looked at both of them confused and somewhat worried.

"Guys... what this all about?"

"Oh!  We can use the weapons rack in the courtyard!"  Damian beamed.

"You guys have a weapons rack?"  Kuval asked.

"Yeah, it's in the middle of the courtyard.  It was the stand with the swords on it."

"You really need to update your arsenal if you want training."

"Guys."  Aria interrupted.  "You do realize that you're free to leave the palace and buy new gear."

"Oh why didn't you tell me?"  Damian replied.

"Because I didn't want you to focus on the blade all the time."  She cocked her eyebrows.

"That's true... anyway, let me show you Kuval."

"Fine by me."

The two men entered the courtyard as Aria watched from a distance.  Damian showed the rack to Kuval who was somewhat surprised at the collection.  Weapons from all over the world were in the rack.  Swords, spears, bows, crossbows, and so much more.  Kuval pulled out am iron sword and swung it at Damian.  Aria flinched as she thought her lover would get hurt.  Luckily Damian reacted in time a pulled a nearby spear to block it.  Kuval smiled as his soldier did well.

"Nice reactions."  Kuval patted Damian on the back.  "Now dodge this!"

Kuval swung the sword again but this time it was low.  Damian jumped lightly and avoided the blade.  He twisted the spear and impaled it onto the handle of the sword.  Kuval released his grip and dropped the weapon, he looked at Damian and uncovered his dagger.  With swift jabs in Damian's direction, Kuval lunged forward and extended his body.  Damian twitched his body to fluidly curve away from the tip.  He noticed the expose general and pointed the wooden end of the spear to his chest, separating the two.  

"I am the greatest warrior for a reason..."  Damian boasted, Kuval's blood boiled.

"Come on and hit me.  I've been attacking all this time."

"Fine."  Damian agreed.  He threw his spear to Kuval's left foot.  The older man shifted his feet and moved it safely.  Kuval's eyes weren't on Damian and the next thing he knew a shield was right in front of him.  He jerked backward and face turned serious.  Kuval grabbed the crossbow and fired and arrow at his target's head.  Damian effortlessly flicked the wooden defense and blocked every single arrow.  Aria's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw her boyfriend block every arrow.  She looked at his footing.  Damian was constantly moving and readjusting his position to gain the advantage.  She took out her quill began to write the little details she saw.  Aria made light sketches of Damian and his feet.

"Not bad..."  Kuval panted.  "Not fucking bad..."

"I still need more work."  Damian said.  He looked at his master and patted his shoulder.  "Get up and let's keep going."

"Alright."  Kuval stood up straight and returned to the weapons rack.  "Let's begin."

* * *

Iota walked Nav slowly through the outer ring.  She remembered the homes she had stayed in as a child.  Her own home was the closest to the inner ring and she frequently talked to Aria about their lives.  Nav waddled her legs around and she barked softly at the strangers.  A few young children approached the inventor and her pup.

"Can we pet it?"  Said one of the children.

"No can do my little friend."  Iota smiled.  "This is a baby wolf, it is not a dog."

"Aww..."  The children returned to their parents and Iota continues to walk.

She looked down at herself and examined he body.  Her scars remained and her feet were killing her.  Nav barked lightly and bolted forward.  She dashed to meat shop and sat down waiting for her owner.  Iota jogged and met with her pup.  She pulled out a small bag of gold coins.  Each coin shimmered in the sunlight as the inventor counted the price.  Nav barked even more louder as she jumped around, her eyes locked on to the slab of flesh.

"That's a nice pup you got there."  The shopkeeper said as he unhooked a piece.  He smiled as Iota paid the charge and handed the meat to her.

"It was wild when I first found it.  She was all alone and there weren't any other wolves around."

"That's a sweet thing to do." 

"It is... I just wonder what would happen if I didn't save it."  Iota shrugged her shoulders.  Nav moved closer to her leg as Iota rubbed her back.  The pup whimpered as lay flat on her stomach.

"A lot of horrible things could have happen if you didn't save her.  It makes me happy to see citizens of this kingdom to not only help themselves but also to others.  You have light in your soul, and there is more that will come."  The owner grinned.  He waved goodbye as the inventor and her pup went back on course.  

Iota thought to herself as she listened to the man's wise words.  She felt her pendant and held it close to her face.  "Light will shine."

* * *

Aria remained still as she was watching the spar between the two men.  Kuval was sweating from all of the action and he could barely hold together.  He took a break to catch his breath and to have a glass of water.  Damian sat down on the bench and examined his sword.  A simple iron blade with etches of copper to indicate the number of men he had killed.  The sun was coming to a end as the skies turned majestic.  Damian pulled out his dagger and fiddled it around his fingers.  His shadow mimicked the grace in his motions.  Aria only placed her elbows to the railing and her eyes became dreamy.  Kuval searched his bag and found his pipe deep inside.

The three met at the bench near Damian.  Aria showed him her observations and discussed it with the men.  "This is what I noticed."

"What it is?"  Damian replied as he polished his daggers.

"Well, I was watching your footsteps and I saw the patterns."

"What about them?"  Kuval wondered.  He inhaled a long puff smoke and blew it out through his nostrils.

"I was wondering if you can teach me that."  She pointed the drawings.

"I'm not."  Kuval responded quickly.  Damian leaned closer and stared at the figures.  In his head he imagined himself moving in the shown ways.

"I will... I promised that."  Damian said as he stood up and copied the movements.

"Really?!"  She exclaimed.

"Yes."  He reassured her.  Damian held her waist and leaned down to give her a kiss.  Kuval took in another puff and blew it on them.

"You two should relax.  Enjoy a nice night together.  Don't worry so much about everything."  He laughed.  "You guys are young."

Kuval was only a few years older than the two but was seen as someone much older.  His braids were a mix of colors.  His natural jet black hair was graying out and strands of white interlace the head.  A scar was under his left eye and lines littered the face.  He brushed his white beard and moved his braids to the side.

"Yeah, I think we should."  Aria said as she looked back at Kuval.  She was still in Damian's hands and her hands were on his face.  "What about you?"

"I'm fine, it's great to take a break from fighting."  He stretched his legs.  Kuval stood up straight and smiled.

A servant walked toward the trio and went to Aria.

"Aria, there is someone is looking for you."  He said as he offered the men a glass of water.

"And who could that be?"

"I forgot the name but they are at the door.  Shall I lead them here?"

"Yes."  She said as she brushed her hair to the side.  "We will be waiting."

"Alright."  The servant ran back to the gates.

* * *

Iota stood outside, waiting for a response.  The servant she just saw was carefree and had nothing important to do.  Nav jumped all around her and stuck her tongue out as the night progressed.  The moon's light was dimmer than the last.  It wasn't full for it was almost half.  She heard footsteps became louder and louder.  Iota stood up to see what the commotion was about.  The servant returned and opened the gates.  He apologized and asked her if she needed anything.

"I'm terribly sorry my lady,  there was a spill in the kitchen and I was suddenly called."  He clasped his hands into a ball and nodded his head.

"That's not a problem, you were just doing your job."  She smiled.

"Thank you... would you like anything?  A drink?  Something to eat?"  He asked.

"A glass of water would be perfect."  Iota looked down to Nav.  The little pup sat down and unleashed her adorable eyes to the servant.  "And a small bowl of berries would be nice."

"Of course."  He smiled.  "The princess would see you now.  She's in the cour-"

"Courtyard."  She finished his sentence.  "I've been here before and thank you for your generosity."

"Not at all."  He left and returned to his duties, Iota and Nav slowly walked to the courtyard.  She froze as she saw Aria's back.

The three were chatting about their plans for the night and Kuval was smiling the entire time.  Damian kept a hand on Aria's back and rubbed her shoulder.  Iota slowly walked out of the shadow and into the moonlight.  The candle lamp in the middle of the bench illuminated Iota's figure into view.  Damian noticed the stranger, his body tensed up and he pulled out his dagger.  Kuval turned around and balled his fists up for combat.  Aria stopped and recognized her breathing.  She stood up and opened her arms.  Damian retreated his weapon as he realized who it was.

"Iota?"  He rubbed his eyes in disbelief.  "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me..."  Her voice was muffled as Aria's dress covered her face.  Aria stood back and glanced at her friend.  He gasped as she saw the injuries on her body.

"What happened to you...?"  She moved her hands to cover her mouth.  Damian held her tightly as Kuval approached Iota.

"You were kidnapped."  Kuval stated.  Iota shook her head and buried her face in his chest.  She wept uncontrollably as Kuval stroked her back to comfort her. 

"It was horrible... just horrible."  She cried out.  The four came closer together and hug each other.  Nav popped into Aria's view and  she sat down in the grass.

"Don't be afraid."  Kuval said as he sat her down.  "We're here for you..."

"Thanks."  She sniffed.  Aria bent her knees to see the pup.  Iota turned and smiled.  "I guess you've met my new friend."

"It's so cute!"  Aria screamed.  Damian rolled his eyes as he sees the creature.  "What's his name?"

"Well first it's a she, and her name is Nav."

"That's adorable."  Aria squished her face and her eyes widen in amazement.  "Where did you find her?"

"Long story... long fucking story..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably the longest chapter I've written so far. Thanks for sticking all the way.


	8. Unleashing Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days passed...

The morning was a blissful experience for the princess.  The clouds had appeared and started to darken the sky.  The sun's light broke through the patches of sky and radiated the earth.  Damian's warm bulky body felt like a heated stone in the bed.  Aria cuddled around his back and placed her arms around his chest.  She felt his heartbeat reverberating inside him.  Her lips caressed his back and she tilted her head on it.  The sound of rain started to be heard.  Birds no longer chirp and instead flapped their wings to seek shelter.  Aria pulled the bed sheets to cover herself.  Damian shuffled around and slowly lowered his head in his arms.  The princess overlooked his shoulder to see the window.

"It's really raining..."  She muttered as she leaned closer for a better view.  The sky blacked significantly and the sun disappeared.  A instant flash of light blinded her for a second before a deafening roar of thunder shook her body.  Aria froze at the intense sound and covered her ears.

Another bolt of lightning struck the earth and the thundering noise filled her room.  Damian jerked and woke up.  His tired expression was unaffected by the sound but was alerted nevertheless.  He swiveled his head to see the storm for himself and for a while he laid there still.  Damian rubbed his face and released a heavy sight before turning around.  As moved his solid body toward his girlfriend, he notice her huddled position.  He laughed and lifted her chin.

"What's the matter?"  He joked.  

"It's just so loud."  She replied as she leaned closer to him.  Damian settled his arms around her.  He pulled her to his body and to two lay there for a moment.  Aria rubbed her hands on his muscular chest while Damian stroked her back.  She looked at his face and said.  "Don't you think that the world is just made to destroy us?"

"Well if you count the endless fighting and all the other bad shit, then yeah."  Damian nodded his head.  "Then world is destroying us."

"Are you afraid?"

"Never, I live life to the fullest.  I'm only getting happier and happier the more time I spend with you."  He looked down at his lover.  Aria smiled and leaned to kiss him.

"Thank you... you always make my day."  She kissed him again.

* * *

 

The rain beaten down on the store owner.  She was a young twenty four year old that loved to build.  Her arms were lean as she used them every day.  She was fit, her body was sculpted and her bronze tone skin only exemplified her beauty.  Her hair was cut short and and she wore a black top that covered her from the breast up.  Sparks flew into the air as she pounded a newly forged piece of metal onto her anvil.  She wiped the top of her brow as she glanced at her creation, a forged sword.  Her assistant ran outside to talk to her.

"Celeste, it's raining!  Don't you see that?!"  He yelled.

"I'm not blind damn it!.  Just let me finish what I need to do."  She waved her hand to him.

"Fine!"  The rain intensified as a barrage of thunder decimated their ears.  "I'll see you later!"

"Just go!"  Her assistant left her.

* * *

Iota walked little Nav outside in the halls.  The small pup whimpered at the sounds of the storm and constantly moved toward her owner.  Iota looked down and rubbed the pup's ears.  Aria exited out her room along with Damian.  The two looked exhausted as Aria's hair was still a mess.  The warrior's shirt was all messed up and a light stubble appeared on the tip of his chin.  Iota chuckled as she saw the two.  Aria crossed her arms and stared back at the inventor.  Damian did the same only to fool around.

"Honey, stop it."  She slapped her hand on his arm.  Damian laughed and returned to his normal demeanor.

"I'm sorry."  His face was stuck with a stupid grin.

"Let's go see Kuval.  He's probably sitting at the dining table again."  Iota said as she picked Nav up from the ground.  Aria's eyes widen as she saw the cutie.

"Can I hold her?"  She said with her hands crossed to Iota's face.

"Fine, just calm down."

"I will be calm with her."  Aria smiled as she held Nav in her hands.

"No, not her.  I mean _you_."  Iota pointed her finger at the princess.  "You're always so hyper around animals."

"Okay..."  The three walked to the dining table.  Kuval sat there with the morning paper in the table.  He glanced up to see the trio enter the kitchen.

"Morning."  He smiled.

"Morning."  The each replied.  Iota sat down opposite to Kuval and the couple sat near the her.

"Kuval, I need to ask you something."  

"What is it?"  Kuval closed his paper and looked directly at the inventor.

"Have you seen Celeste?"  She asked intently.  Her hands were on the desk and tone was serious.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen her since I left."  He sighed.  "Why do you ask this?"

"Because I've been thinking about her since I got here.  My mind is just filled with the idea that she's hurt."

"Iota, I can assure you she's fine."

"No!"  She slammed the table.  Aria covered her mouth in shock as Damian held her closer to him.  "You don't understand.  I don't understand!  I have feelings for her and I won't deny that."

The room was silent for a moment.  The subtle sound of rain turned the mood around.  Iota collapsed into her arms and wept.  Aria rushed over to comfort her as Kuval placed his hand over her shoulder.  

"We'll find her, I promise." Kuval said.  He turned around to face Damian.  "She's in the kingdom, we just need to look for her."

"Got it."  Damian saluted.

* * *

The rain stopped and the sun began to break free from its dark prison.  Celeste returned outside to continue working.  She stared at the ground to see the puddles of water all over.  She moved the hair from the front of her face and pulled out her gloves.  A group of people around her age caught her attention.  They had been scattered around and asking questions.  Celeste ignored them and continued to work.

* * *

"Nope, she's not here."  Damian shrugged his shoulders.  He had searched to south side of the marketplace for hours and found not a single sign.

"She has to be." Iota said with determination.  She was interrupted by Kuval.

"So, you like Celeste?"  He bumped her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that.  I should've told you sooner."  Iota tilted her head to the floor, she felt guilty for not telling him.

"Well, that doesn't bother me."  Iota looked surprised.  She thought that she was everything to Kuval, but he was fine either way.

"Wait, what?"

"I noticed that we were becoming more and more distant from each other.  I thought that I was the cause but you felt like there was someone else more important."  Iota started to tear up as she noticed that he was talking about Celeste.  Kuval sighed.  "I look back now and realized that I'm just as happy as you are happy."

Iota hugged him dearly and kissed his cheek.  She wiped her tears on his tunic and laughed.  "Thanks for doing this for me.  You really don't have to."

"I'm doing this because I want to and because I care about all of us."  He smiled.

"I should also tell you that when you were gone fighting, I was dating Celeste in the meantime."  Her face blushed as she told him the truth.

"I've kinda noticed that when you didn't write back to me."  He laughed.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize for that.  Just keep looking and we will find her."

"On it!"  She smiled and left.

* * *

Kuval walked around store to store asking about her.  He paused and sat near a bench.  He looked at the sky to see it clearing up and the birds returning to the kingdom.  Kuval turned his head around to see his surroundings.  A large weapons store to his left.  A small bakery to his right and a armory just ahead of him.  He breathe in the fresh air and rubbed his forehead.  She could be anywhere, he thought.  He saw a young woman hammering down fresh hot iron onto an anvil.  Kuval stared at the woman only to find her extremely attractive.  As he stood up from the seat and walked toward her, he was blocked by a stream of citizens.  He froze as one gentleman nearly sliced Kuval's throat with an long ax.

"Shit!  Watch where you're going."  Kuval yelled.  The stranger only ignored him.  "Asshole..."

Kuval proceeded to meet the young builder.  She remained focused on her work and didn't notice the general at first.  He cleared his throat and said.  "Good afternoon my lady.

"Good afternoon sire."  Her head was still into her work.  "How may I help you?"

"Yes.  I am here to find a particular citizen."  He paused.  "By the name of Celeste Emberton."

The woman froze as she dropped her tools.  Kuval watched cautiously as the woman turned around.  

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.  My name is Kuval Hazov, general of the Fifth Command."

"You've been promoted have you Kuval?"

"How do you know?"

"You're looking at the target."  The woman pulled Kuval and gave him a hug.  Her toned arms grasped the back of his tunic and held him tightly.

"Celeste, you're here!"  He smiled and embraced her as well.  "Why are you here?"

"I have a job here."  She raised an eyebrow.  "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Iota is searching for you."  The sound of her name brought back great memories.  Celeste felt happy again that her girlfriend is here.  She heard a snap of the finger and returned to the real world.  "Don't get too excited,  _yet_."

"So is it just Iota?"

"No, actually let me bring them to you."

"Sure, I'll stay here."  She smiled.

Kuval ran back to fetch the others.  Celeste sat in her chair and couldn't believe what just happened.  It had been months since she's heard from Iota.  She brushed her hair to the side as her heart raced.

* * *

Kuval found the trio standing in line for a desert.  Aria was just about to pay until she was interrupted by Kuval.

"Guys!  She's here.  I found her."  Iota face gleamed.

"You're kidding right?"  Damian said as she took a bite into the bread.

"No.  Come on!  I told her to wait for us."

"I'm coming!"  Iota rushed."

Celeste was waiting for Kuval to return.  She pouted and fiddled with her fingers.  She took a look at them and found black soot embedded inside her cuts.  The builder grimaced at the sight and turned her attention to something else.  She picked up her quill and wrote in her notebook.  Her book was filled with designs and drawings so detailed and ornate that even a scholar couldn't decipher.  Celeste heard incoming footsteps as he cocked her head from the seat.  Iota ran ahead of everyone and was first to see the builder.  Aria, Damian, and Kuval soon followed only to see the two women interact.

"Celeste, I was so worried about you..."  Iota said as she gave her a hug.

"I miss you too.  I thought that I would lose you."  A tear rolled down Celeste's face.  She glanced at her girlfriend and saw the horrors done to her.  "Your body... what happened?"

"I was kidnapped and beaten up.  I thought I was going to die until I remembered your face.  You've given me hope." She sniffed.  "You've given me the will to survive and I won't die until you tell me."

"You've changed so much since the last time I saw you... you're just as courageous, honest, loyal, persistent and as beautiful as ever."  Celeste smiled as she gave Iota a passionate kiss.  Iota leaned closer to deepen the kiss and the two remained there for a minute.  Iota placed her arms around Celeste's waist and pulled her closer.  Celeste cupped her face and pressed harder.  "I love you so fucking much."

Iota's heart raced as she broke away and stared intensively into her partner's eyes.  The blonde beauty and the bronze babe held each others hands and laughed at one another.  Iota leaned closer to Celeste's ears and whispered.  "I love you too...


	9. All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun in the sun...

Iota woke up peacefully from her slumber.  She turned her head to see Celeste by her side.  The inventor had convinced the builder that she should stay in her room for the night.  The two talked about their time apart form each other and understood what they had to do.  It was tough for Iota, who was kidnapped, beaten, and nearly killed by the elements, that she finally found peace in the palace.  She saw the builder still blissfully asleep and kissed her in the cheeks.  Iota's long night black dress brushed lightly over the Celeste's tan skin.  She quickly covered the bronze beauty with the rest of the bed sheet.  As Iota stood up from her bed, she heard rush of footsteps.  Large thumps on the ground shook the inventor.

"Rise and shine!"  She heard.  Kuval's typical militaristic approach to life still lingered his habits as he wakes everyone up.

"Shut the fuck up!"  Another voice was there, this time it was Damian.  Iota slowly walked out of her room and peeked into the hallway.  She saw old Kuval already dressed and ready to go anywhere.  Damian slammed his door closed.  The general turned his head down only to catch the glimpse of the inventor.

"Iota, Good morning."  He smiled.  A blush of embarrassment hinted his face.  "Sorry you had to hear that."

"It's not a problem."  Iota laughed.  She came closer to him a gave him a hug.  "It's just so good to be back even though I've been here for days. I still can't get my mind of the idea of being here, it brings back memories."

"Yes it does..."  He patted her head.  "We're all here together."

* * *

"Damian..."  Aria whispered as she begins to wake.  "Who was that?"

"Kuval, and he's being all commander again."  Damian waved his arms around.

"He's just being nice, that's all..."

"I know... it's the fact that he still has that mentality that annoys me."

"What?  Being a leader?"  She rose her tone defensively.  "Do I annoy you?"

"No!  Of course not.  I love you and I will always love you.  It's just..."  He paused and cleared his throat.  "It brings back memories of my past."

Aria lowered herself onto the bed, her eyes sadden as she heard her boyfriend's words.  She opened her arms to bring him in and gave him a hug.  She started to tear up and whispered.  "You're not the only one..."

"I'm sorry, I yelled at him."  He sniffed loudly.  "It's not his fault..."

"It'll be okay."  She rubbed his back as she felt the back of her dress beginning to be spotted by his tears.  She looked directly into his face and placed her right hand onto his cheeks.  "I'm here for you."

"Thank you."  He leaned in for a kiss.  Her head tilted back as their lips touched gently and the two enjoyed the moment.

"We better get ready for the day."  She said as she kissed his forehead.  "We have a lot to catch up with those two."

"Yeah."

Aria got off the bed and opened the door.  As she exited her room she saw Iota and Kuval hugging.  She laughed and waved her hand.  Iota turned around, her face red and quickly separated from Kuval.  Her eyes darted around as she tried to look busy.  Aria approached the two and smiled.

"So... you still have feelings for each other?"  She bumped each of their shoulders.  Kuval covered his face as he turned around.

"No!"  Iota said instantly.  A uncontrollable surge of heat crept into her face.  "It's nice to hug people that's all."

"Sure it does."  She responded with a grin.  "Is Celeste in your room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just need to talk to her."

"Sure."

Iota led Aria to their room.  Celeste was still asleep and her arms were spread out all over.  She tumbled around and removed the bed sheet.  Her toned bronze arms were gleaming in the morning sun and her top was nearly off.  She felt a soft hand caress her stomach as she opened her eyes.  There she saw two women around her age, still on the bed.  Aria sat to her right and Iota to her left.  The princess leaned in to ask her a question.

"Celeste, how are you?"  Aria said tenderly.

"I'm fine..."  Celeste's voice was cracked and rough.  She cleared her throat.  "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm the one who should be thanking.  We're all her safe and sound."  She smiled.

"Then who should I thank?"  Celeste rubbed her eyes and raked her hair.

"Iota..."  Aria replied and hinted her eyes at her.

Iota smiled and placed her hands onto Celeste's cheeks.  The builder pulled her closely and dragged her to the bed.  Aria stepped out slowly as the two get it on.  Celeste kissed the inventor slowly as the two rose up at the same time.  Iota laughed as she felt lips tickling her ear.

"Stop that!"  She flung her arms around.

"Never..."

"Come on, we have stuff to do."

"Like what?"  Celeste stopped and stared at her eyes.  She never saw the raw glory that was in front of her.  She felt safe in Iota's arms and buried her head into her partner's chest.

"Kuval has plans to visit the countryside as a group, like we used to do."  Iota said as she pulled Celeste's head from her breasts.

"Really?"  She looked up to meet her eyes.  "Where?"

"I'm not quite sure but we'll meet in the dining table."

"Okay, let me get changed."

"Go ahead."

* * *

The five meet up in the kitchen.  It had became their destination for anything.  Damian rushed to the pot while Aria calmly strolled to the pantry.  Kuval was sitting on the table will more papers.  However this time, it was something different.  Iota and Celeste entered the room with held hands.  Damian glanced at the women and cocked his eyebrows.  Aria noticed and smacked the back of his head.

"Seriously?"  Aria tilted her head to the side as she pinched Damian in the arm.

"What?"  

"You do that like every time you see those two..."  She wondered.  "Why?"

"Because they're hot.  Just look at them."  Damian turned his attention to the women.  Celeste saw the couple staring at them smiling and blushed.  "They're so cute together."

Aria pouted and blank out.  Damian was right, they were cute together.  Iota would watch Celeste as a guardian and Celeste would care for her.  The princess shook her head and regained her focus.  Iota and Celeste sat down at the table just opposite to Kuval.  She turned to Damian who was gleaming.

"Yeah, you're right."

As Aria and Damian sat down with the rest of them, Damian saw the forms more closely.  He turned to Kuval who was entirely focused on the papers and then looked at the rest.  Iota shook her head in confusion as Celeste was taking a bite on the bread.  Aria leaned over Damian's shoulder to see the documents herself.  She gasped as she saw the title.

_Declaration of Resignation_

"Kuval?  Are you going to-"  She asked.

"Yes I am my princess."  He finished.  "I've taken these few days to finally consider the circumstances and I now have a decision."

"We support you.  All of us."  Iota said as she placed a hand over his.

"Thanks, I just need to find a replacement.  I was wondering if you guys can help me on this one."

"I know a guy."  Aria said.  "Do you know Admiral Tykus?"

"Yes, but he's and admiral, not a general."

"Forget it."  Aria gave up.  "Can we discuss this another time?"

"Yeah, totally.  It's not the end of the world if I have to have a decision as soon as possible.  It's so good to have the gang back together."  He smiled.  

"Yes it is..."  Celeste added.  She faced the general and asked.  "Kuval, where are you planning to take us?"

"I'm planning to go to the Xane's Falls."

"Xane's Falls?"  The rest replied.

"Yes, do you guy remember?"  Kuval looked around.

"I do."  Damian said.  "But I don't know about the rest."

"No."  Aria shook her head.

"Nope."  Iota blurted out.

"I'm afraid not."  Celeste spoke softly.

"Well, then it'll be a learning experience for all of us then."

"Yay!  A road trip!"  Iota threw her arms in the air.  Celeste laughed at her girlfriend as she pulled them down.

* * *

 

Kuval walked down the hallways to his room.  The sun was shining directly into his eyes and the glare obscured his vision.  As he continued further, he hears the sounds of metal colliding into one another.  He opened the door only to see Celeste working.

"What are you doing?"  He asked.  Celeste tossed her tools to the floor and picked up her towel.  She wiped her forehead and the top of her chest.  A massive plume of black smoke escaped the room through the window and the smell of sulfur and molten metal remained inside.  Kuval was covering his mouth to avoid the toxic fumes and waved his hand to moved the smoke away.

"I was working..."  She placed her arms behind her back.

"Working?!"  He exclaimed.

"Well since I'm practically living here, there's no point of leaving my tools inside my shop.  So I've instead moved them here."

"Wait, does Aria know about this?"

"Yeah, I told her..."  She scratched her head.  "Well it was hard to convince.  She hated the fact that one room would be a disaster but she was ultimately okay with it."

"Uh huh."  He shrugged his shoulders.  "So... what are you making?"

"Oh!  Come look!"  She dragged the general by his tunic and handed him a rod.  He looked down and stared at the metal object.

"What is this?"  He asked.  Kuval lifted the object and shook it around for a few minutes before begin stopped by Celeste.

"This is a cane."  She replied.

"I'm not _that_ old!"  He said defensively.  Celeste laughed at his words and a few tears flowed down her face.

"You're funny..."  She held her stomach.

"Seriously, what is it?"

"It's a cane."

"A cane, just a simple cane.  What an I suppose to do?  Pulled the handle and swing it at people."  Celeste smirked and smiled brightly.  Kuval saw her expression and pulled the handle of the cane.  A thin sharp blade appeared out of no where and it jutted out to a reasonable distance.  The general swung the cane and found it remarkably gentle and fluid in motion.  He looked back at the builder and sighed.  "You're just too damn smart aren't you."

"Yep!"  She laughed and took the cane from him.  "I have plenty of those."

"Plenty?"  He thrust his head forward.

"Yeah.  Don't worry, everything is safe.  Just as long as we keep this away from Damian.  That man sure loves his weapons."

"Of course."

* * *

Aria leaned her elbows on top of the balcony railing.  She viewed the kingdom below her.  She raked her silky hair and took a deep breath.  Xane's Falls, she thought.  It sound so familiar but so distant at the same time.  Her mind blurred and she felt lost again.  The princess rubbed her eyes and found herself against the wall.  The winds began to pick up as she saw flocks of birds being guided by the wind.  A cluster of clouds appeared on the horizon.  Aria saw the darkness below as she realized that another storm was coming.

"Honey, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I just needed some time to myself that's all."  She came closer to Damian.

"It's cold, do you want to head back inside?"  He asked as he offered her his vest.

"No, let's stay out here for a minute."

"Sure."  He walked slowly and wrapped his arms around her.  The warrior leaned down and kissed her cheek.  "Are you warm now?"

"Yes, very."  She smiled as she kissed him back.  The clouds approached faster and faster as the winds began to accelerate.  Her hair was now all over his face and she glanced up to him.  "Can you tell me about Xane's Falls?"

He paused for a second.  "It was where my parents died and my home with Kuval."

"I'm sorry..."  She buried her head in his muscular body.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of the truth myself."  He replied.  The wind messed up his hair and shielded Aria with his body.

"Let's go inside and talk about it."  She offered.

"Yeah."  He sniffed.  "I've had a rough day so far, can't seem to make it worse."

 


	10. The Inventors and the Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative minds join together...

Celeste started at the ceiling, thinking of what do do next.  Her hands were worn out, scars from years of hard intensive work had form deep cracks on her skin.  She raised and examined them, bits of iron, ash, and black dust linger in between.  As she tried to clean them to the best of her capability, she noticed something strange.  A tiny sickle like pick was on her desk.  A name was engraved in the metal pick and Celeste picked it up.  It was Iota's.

"Hey honey!"  She called.  A ruckus of footsteps became increasingly louder as Iota barged through the door.

"Yeah?"  Iota responded.  Celeste was smiling.

"Is this yours?"  Celeste picks up the metal tool.  She waved it in the air so Iota could clearly see it.  

"Yes it is.  Is this what you called me for?"

"Yes."  She said sternly.  "I was wondering if you would like to become my designer."

Iota's face brightens, her smile shone more luminously than the sun.  She dashed to her girlfriend and gave her a solid hug.  "Really?  Do you think I'm good?"

"You're always good.  You just have to believe in yourself."  She kissed the top of Iota's forehead.  "Besides, it makes sense to be working together, especially since we're dating."

"True."  Iota grinned.

"Come on, let's make something!"  Celeste grabbed Iota by the shoulders and led her to her desk.

"What do you want to make?" 

"I have no idea,  _yet_."

"Great..."  Iota rubbed her chin.  "I suppose that you leave me to think of everything?"

"Yes, yes I do." 

"I love you."

"Me too..."  Celeste laughed.

* * *

Kuval walked toward the stalls.  It had been days since he saw Mara.  The poor stallion would have gone mad if there were no apples.  He passed the courtyard and the entrance.  The sounds of the marketplace brought back more memories for the general.  He thought about his past and wondered.  Mara was staring at him the entire time he was daydreaming.  His neighs woke the man from his trance and Kuval shook his head.  Mara had appeared skinnier than before.  His ribs were more prominent and his mane was unkempt.  Kuval took a nearby brush and combed the mane.

"Hey, it's been a while since I've seen you, how are you?"  

Mara neighed once more and kicked his hind legs into the air.  He kicked the wooden walls and made a hole the size of Kuval's skull.  The general stepped back and lifted his hands in a defensive position.  He scanned around for any apples but to no avail.

"Shit."  He muttered.  He turned his attention to his stallion and tried to tame him.  Mara kicked again but this time it was his fore legs.  Kuval was skimmed as the legs nearly missed his knees.  "Hey!  Calm down."

Mara's heavy breathing slowly approached the a halt as Kuval's hands covered the horse's eyes.  The stallion finally calmed down cocked his head up and down.  Kuval breathed a sigh of relief.  He thought that he would be seriously injured.

"It's okay, it's okay."  Kuval rubbed the mane once more.  He unleashed the creature and led it out of the stalls.  The two walked out of the stalls and into the marketplace.  Let's go get something to eat!"

* * *

The clouds meandered into the kingdom almost by force.  Deep dark veins of black areas interweave the grays columns of fluff.  The wind was gentle this time of day.  Birds were chirping but to a minimum.  Native animals scattered throughout the kingdom, searching for a place to hide from the impending storm.  Nav was sitting in grass in the courtyard.  The breeze moved the grass as if it were the waves in the sea.  The small pup turned her body around and onto her legs.  She studied the grass and barked at first only to stop and remain seated.  Leaves flew into her view and she started to jump and catch them.  She felt hands around her stomach and was lifted into the air.

"It's safer inside girl."  It was Iota.  Her soft hands made the pup shrivel up and curl into a soft ball.  She rested her on top of her lap and stroked her back.  Nav lowered herself and stuck her tiny tongue out.  Iota laughed and brought her inside.

"Iota?  Are you back yet?"  Celeste said as she took off her gloves and her apron.

"Yeah, I wa-"  Iota stared at the toned body as Celeste took of pants.  A short sleeveless blouse was on her torso and her muscles stood out like rocks in a river.  Beads of sweat rolled down her abs as she wiped her face with a cloth towel.  The grime from her face was just soot and ash from the furnaces.  "I was bringing back Nav inside."

"That's nice of you."  She smiled as she grabbed a berry from her snack bowl and placed it front of the pup.  Nav devoured it in seconds as the women chuckled.  "I'm still amazed on how you save her."

"Yeah..."

"Did you find her alone?"  She asked as she leaned in closer.  The furnace in the room was warm enough to keep them comfortable.

"Yea, she was all alone in the snow.  When I escaped from the prison for the wrong reasons, I had to pass the Orek Mountain Range.  It was horrible too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in the mountain's the weather was a constant blizzard.  All you could've seen was just white.  A vision filled with nothingness and blankness.  The only thing that could be determined was the sun and the peaks of the summits.

"Wow..."  Celeste rubbed Nav on her back.  "How did you find her?"

"That's the strange part.  When I arrived at the middle of the range, I heard barking close by.  At first I thought that I was hallucinating but in fact, was a small pup in the snow."

"Awww..."  Her eyes widen.

"So yeah, that's how I found this adorable little girl.  I have to owe her my life because without her, I wouldn't have had that extra push to make it here."

Celeste turned to see Nav who was sleeping on Iota's lap.  Her minuscule breaths caught Celeste's attention as Iota gently transfer her to the table.  Iota stood up and removed her long dress, she began to sweat as the furnace was warmer than what she expected.

"Could you lower the heat in the furnace."

"Sure."  Celeste obliged.  She stood up and stirred up the glowing hot coals from the inside.  Vibrant embers flew into the air as the flames died down a bit.

"Now could you tell me..."  Iota adjusted a button.

"Tell you what?"  The sweat from her body made the blouse see-through.  Her glamorous physique was even more so sensual as her nipples poked out of her blouse.  Iota's face flushed profusely as her mind was fighting to remain in focus.  She suddenly tilted her head back as she felt blood flowing from her nose.  "Fuck!"

"Babe!"  Celeste leaned in to catch head.  Without hesitation, she pinched Iota's nose-bridge and held it there.  Iota's head was right next to her breasts and she felt the head move away from her.  Celeste realized what had happened and laughed.  "You think I'm sexy don't you..."

"Yes..."  Her voice was muffled as the blocked airway interfered with her tone.  Her face was still a bright shade of red.  "And could you stop wearing things that can be see-through, you're distracting enough."

"Ohh...  Celeste smiled.  "Okay then.  I'll try."

"You better fucking do."  Iota laughed.

* * *

Kuval returned earlier than what he wanted.  The prevailing winds were too much for him and his stallion. The general entered the palace walls coughing and throwing a fit.  Aria heard the noises and rushed to him.  The princess helped him up to a chair and gave him a glass of water.  The dust in the air were lingering and made the palace a sort of a hazy experience.  Kuval gulped the glass without a problem.  Aria placed her hand on his forehead.  She released a sigh of relief as she didn't find a fever.  Damian came as soon as he can and carried him on his back.

"You're still pretty strong."  Kuval smiled as he coughed again.

"I've learned it from the best."  Damian kept walking.  

The three slowly walking towards Kuval's room.  Ancient spruce doors signaled the older man and Kuval used his keys to open it.  The doors were squeaky, a high pitch sound rung in everybody's ear and Kuval slammed the door shut.  Damian placed him down at his bed and sat next to him.

"I'm not dying... I'm still too young for that shit.  You have this weather to deal with"

Aria pouted and sighed.  Although Kuval was being naive about his death, he was correct about the weather.  It had never occur before.

"I've contacted General Theoreux about your situation, he said that he would be happy to fill you position."  Damian handed Kuval the note.  Kuval read it carefully and smiled.

"That's great.  Now I can do something I've always wanted to do."

"Like what?"  Aria asked.

"Like an advisor."

"Sure."  Aria replied.

"Noooo..."  Damian loathed.  He rolled his eyes and leaned backward.

"What's the matter, the old man is up to you again."  Kuval joked.

"Yes..."

"Can we just stop the bickering, this just get's us nowhere."  Aria interrupted.

"Yes Aria."  The men simultaneously said.

"We've got a dinner to eat soon."

"Food!"  Damian rushed to his room.  Aria laughed and Kuval smiled.

"That man sure love's his food."  Kuval said.

"So does your horse."  Aria added.

* * *

The five meet up in the dinner table.  Iota shared her lavish story on the rescue of Nav.  Celeste sneaked in her incident with the bloody nose.  Iota face blushed the whole time.  The night was fast that day.  The sun barely broke through the clouds and the wind was horrendous.   

"The papers are finished and within a few weeks, you guys have got yourselves a leader of the pack.  He boasted.

"That's great!"  Iota raised her glass of wine.

"I'm still the princess..."  Aria smiled.

"But I'm your advisor."  Kuval stated.

"And I'm so sexy, ain't that right Iota?"  Celeste added.

"Stop please..."  Iota begged.  The rest laughed and raised their glasses for a toast.

"Enough with the jibber jabber, let's eat!"  Damian said.

After the fantastic meal, Kuval walked out to the balcony.  The wind had died down and the clouds had rolled away.  The glistening clear sky shimmered.  The stars glowed as tiny meteors flew past his sight.  A single magnificent moon trumped the skyline and became the spotlight of the evening.  Kuval placed his elbows on the railings.  With a glass of wine in his hand, he casually takes an occasional sip from there to there.  He looked up to see the beauty in front of him.  He whispered.  "You've done it Kuval.  You've done it..."

The advisor took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  He placed the now empty glass onto the floor and pulled his pipe from his pockets.  Kuval searched for a nearby torch to light his pipe.  As he found a light source, he inhaled a deep breath.  He reflexively turned his head around to hear footsteps.

"I thought I would never see you here."  

"Well with your loud footsteps, it could only be you Damian."  Kuval smiled and took another puff.  Damian held his own pipe and blew a plume of smoke into the air.  The advisor was surprised.  "Damian, I thought you don't smoke."

"I don't."  He choked suddenly.  He hacked a fit and nearly collapsed to the ground.  He dropped the pipe entirely and looked at his superior.  "How do you do this?"

"You have to find out..."  He smiled.

"Screw that!"  Damian flung out his arms and turned around looking defeated.  "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I just want to say sorry."

"For what?"  Damian placed his hand on Kuval's shoulder.  "Kuval, if it is an apology, then I should be the one giving it."

"Damian, I don't blame you for leaving the field.  I don't blame you for not telling me.  I've a feeling of abandonment floating in my head the entire time."

"What?"

"Remember when I had to leave you in my own home when I was ready to fight, I felt so guilty that I didn't want to go because I thought It would leave you alone.  But when you joined my battalion, I felt at home."

"So you're saying that the fear of me being alone made you feel the same way."

"Yes."  Kuval said.  "You're like a brother to me and I don't wan't to lose you."

Damian gave Kuval a hug and said.  "I never felt alone, because you're a brother to me..."


	11. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Damian centered chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Damian opened his eyes in the middle of the night.  His windows were letting in the wind, he grunted as he stood up and walked to it.  He slammed the window shut and moved the curtains.  His eyes glanced the princess.  He smiled as he saw to blissful figure in front of him.  A sudden cough interrupted his thoughts and urged him to find a glass of water.  He drank the glass rather vigorously as he cleared his throat.

"Shit."  He shook his head.  He pounded the center of his chest and coughed again.  "Can't smoke at all."

His dark brown pants were on the floor.  He was wearing his undergarments and felt the chills on the back of his legs.  The warrior's leg shivered as he grabbed his pants and puts them on.  Damian snugly fits in and grinned.  Aria shuffled her body in response to the wind.  She turned from side to side searching for Damian's warm spot.  Damian stared and the beauty and laughed softly.  He went to her and helped her to the blanket.  Aria smiled and lowered her head inside to warm heap of clothing.

He kissed her forehead and went around the room looking for his coat.  Although the skies were clear, he had a feeling that it would rain.  He picked up his thick leather coat, rimmed with the furs of raccoons.  The black and white patterns made him the only one with the design.  He leaned over his desk and found his gloves.  He dusted them on top of the table and took a glance at the map.  The moon was on the other side of the palace so the stars were his lights.  He sighed and took the map.  He folded the paper and placed it inside his pockets.

"Today is the day..."  He said as he opened the door.  Damian watched his girlfriend one last time before leaving.  He quietly closed the wooden doors shut and walked slowly to the entrance.  He approached the gates leading to the marketplace, he passed Mara and Nav.  Both were asleep, Nav on top of Mara's back and nestled inside his mane.  Damian sneakily settled an apple on the bench near the stallion.  He continued his way.  As he left the front gates, he saw the darkness in the roads.  Not a single shop was opened and a few were starting to open.

Damian took a large step onto the dirt roads and peeked his head left and right.  He held his glass lantern and lit the wick.  A dim flame lit his way.  The amber light warmed his left side and eased his tension.  He took his time and strolled down the main road.  He saw merchants, blacksmiths, bakers, and so much more.  He felt their energy flow into him as he stopped and helped and old woman.

"Let me help you with that."  He said.  The kind woman smiled.

"Thank you sire."  Her hair was in a simple braid and nearly all white.  She placed her hand onto his shoulder and asked.  "What is a young handsome man doing out here so early?"

"I had a hard time sleeping, I thought taking a walk would clear my mind."  He said hesitantly.  Damian rubbed the back of his head and then raked through his hair.

She frowned and leaned in closer, her soft eyes were welcoming and Damian relaxed a bit.  He never felt this way before, his feelings were making him confused now more than ever.  He placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.  He sighed and said.  "I've been with a certain somebody for a long time."

"Oh."  She tilted back.  "Do tell..."

"I've given her my love and she has given me hers..."  He paused to take a deep breath.  "I just think that she's not ready for the things I'm about to ask."

"Don't be afraid child."

"No.  I'm terribly afraid.  I've been afraid my entire life, I've been acting like all that has passed me but it hasn't.  The death of my parents still haunt me to this day I keep believing that it was my fault."  He began to choke.

"You can not blame yourself for all that!"  She nudged his side with her elbow.  "You have a bright future ahead of you.  You were kind enough to stop what you were doing and even helped me.  That makes me elated to see people do great things."  

Damian smiled and shook her hand.  She laughed and offered him a piece of bread.  The warrior obliged and received it politely.  She said.  "Well, are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah, I will now.  Thank you."  He replied.

"No, thank you for stopping by."  She smiled and waved him good bye.  Damian felt secure once more and believed in himself.

The warrior sat on a bench for an hour.  The sun began to rise form the horizon and the starry night gradually faded into oblivion.  The moon remained there but was setting.  Damian stood up to see the moon set.  His troubles lessened further as the warm sun struck his skin.  The lightly tanned skin glowed as the rays shone even harder.  He saw a glimpse of a tailor opening up his shop.  Damian rushed to him and his mind ran around.

The tailor was a middle age man.  His hair was messy and disheveled but he didn't care.  A large scissor was attached to his belt along with a marked piece of string.  Damian entered his view and the tailor silently welcomed him.  He moved Damian's bulky shoulders and straighten his back.  Damian face froze as he was bent in all directions.  A cold string lined the side of his body for top to bottom and around his waist.  The tailor spoke.

"What would you like sire?"  His tone was nonchalant and easy going.

"A regal vest sir."  Damian said.  "And a new tunic please, mine's all worn out."

"Of course."  The tailor replied.  He swiftly took the measurements and dashed to his desk.  Damian saw deep blue satin cloth lying around the table.  A ball of golden string was nearby.  The tailor returned to Damian showing his designs for the vest.  An intricate variety of swirls and curves highlighted his muscular body.  The master instructed the warrior to have a seat until he was ready.  Damian sat down and placed his head onto his hand.  He leaned forward and pouted.  His eyes mindlessly scanned the store.  The tailor came out with the two things in his hands.  Damian tested the vest out and it fitted perfectly.  His pectorals were noticeable and his abs were clearly defined.  He nodded his head and smiled.  The tailor handed him a new tunic.  Damian tried on the tunic.  It felt weightless, the cream colored fabric felt like nothing to his skin and grinned even more.

"Thank you so much."  Damian said as he handed him gold coins for his service.

"It's not a problem."  He smiled.  "Thank you for coming."

Damian exited the store and went to his next destination.

* * *

Aria woke up from her peaceful slumber.  She reached behind her to touch her boyfriend.  Nothing.  The princess turned around to see his side empty and his share of his blankets all on her side.  She smiled at his care and stood up.  Her light blouse stuck to her skin as she rose up.  Her thin physique elegantly complemented her lustrous amber eyes.  She turned her head to the window.  It was shut and the birds were chirping outside.  She got off from her bed and stretched her arms in the air.  Her hands felt the bottom of her blouse and she pulled it off.  Her bare torso froze in the freezing air.  Her skin became littered in goosebumps and she felt extremely sensitive.  A abrupt barge at the door disrupted the serene mood.

"Aria!"  

"Fucking hell Iota, do you ever knock?"  She yelled as she turned her body toward her.  The princess instantly covered herself in front of her friend.

"Sorry!"  Iota slammed the door and waited outside.  "I'll be outside..."

"Actually..."  She regretted.  "Come in, you're bi so I guess you see _this_ with Celeste?"

"No..."  Iota crossed her arms and face her head in the opposite direction.

"Iota..."  Aria's tone rose.

"Yes."  She lowered her head.  

The two became silent for a minute.  Aria stood there thinking of where Damian could be.  She was still topless and ignored the fact that someone was in her room.  Iota turned around to face her only to see the princess's light skin shining in the sunlight.  Her curves were more graceful than Celeste's muscular body and Iota noticed.  Aria's breasts came into Iota's view and the inventor flushed again.  

"Dammit!"  Iota muttered.  Aria turned around and laughed.

"Maybe you should being Celeste so you have two nosebleeds."

"Shut the fuck up!"  She slapped Aria's hand in the air.

"I'm sorry, it's just."  She laughed even harder.  Iota pouted and rubbed her nose.  "Best story I've ever heard."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Okay, have you seen Damian?"  The princess asked.

"No clue, I was asking you if you've seen him.  He was missing training with Kuval."

"Oh well..."

* * *

Damian found his way to the jeweler.  The owner was an older man with a long pony tail.  Deep lines covered his face from the stressful work.  He was working on a pair of diamond earrings for a wealthy family.  Damian tapped the front door and the master stopped his work.  He opened his arms and greeted the young man.  Damian smiled and returned it with a hug.

"Damian it's so good to see you again."  He chuckled.  

"It's so good to see you again, Lord Fent.  I see you're still doing what you love to do."

"Yes, pleasing the ladies is my passion."  He stopped and took a closer look at the warrior.  "What brings you here, shouldn't you be fighting?"

"No, I'm done fighting.  I just need a break from all the havoc in my life."

"Well that's a wise thing for you to do."

"It is?  I thought that it was a foolish thing to do?"

"No."  He replied sternly.  "A foolish man would fight to his death and would not enjoy their lives.  A wise men would do the exact opposite."

"So is that why you decided to stay and raise the family?"

"No, I had the raise the family regardless.  The point is that, you should cherish every single moment for it may be your last."

"I understand."  Damian shook his head.

"So what really brings you here?"

"I'm here to get a ring."

"A ring?"  The master's eyebrows raised high in the air.  "For a handsome man like you?"

Damian blushed lightly and smiled.  "Yes... for me."

"Okay, now to business.  Gold or sliver?"

"Gold, simple, no engravings."

"Ah, you already have an idea."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that for a while.  Actually it was recent that I thou-"

"There."  Lord Fent handed Damian the ring.

"You're always fast."

"Faster than you."  He smiled.

Damian gave him the change and headed back to the palace.  The sun was just above the horizon and he dashed to hurry before Aria would find out.  He dodged a moving cart of cabbages and pissed off the owner.  The gates were open and Damian sneaked inside.  He gently tip toed around to his room.

"Damian!"  It was Kuval.  His body was sweaty as he was helping with Celeste with moving her last things inside the palace.

"Kuval..."  He hid the things behind his back.  The older man tilted his head to the side and saw the things.

"Damian, what's that?"

"Nothing!  It's a pile of dirty laundry that I need to get it washed."

"Okay... go get that shit cleaned up."  He said.

"Yes sir."  Damian left and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kuval walked slowly to his room.  He passed the two ladies as they walk to the other direction.  Kuval whispered.  "He's here."

"What?  Where?"  Aria replied."

"Going to your room."

"I'm going."

* * *

 

Damian placed the new things inside of the closet.  His new vest shimmered in the sunlight and golden reflections cast swirls on the ceiling.  The simple gold ring created a band of light that split the room in two.  He placed the two items in a box and closed the closet.  Aria peeked inside and rushed to give him a hug.  She rested her head against his back and smiled softly.

"Where were you?"  She asked.

"I was taking a walk outside."

"That early?"

"Yes."  He responded, Damian lifted his arms and wrapped them around his girlfriend.  "Did you miss me already?"

"Well yeah."  She smiled and gave him a kiss.  "I woke up cold and I stayed cold because you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner."

"That's fine."  She kissed him again.  "Just bring me with you."

"I will, I promise." 

* * *

The day progress into the night.  Not much happened other than the fact that Aria told everyone her situation with Iota that morning.  Iota was furious and was so tempted to punch her square in her face but the laughter from her girlfriend distracted her enough.  Damian walked them all outside into the night sky.  Kuval held his lantern and Celeste held a small candle.  The princess was dragged to the center of the field and her hands were held by her lover.  Damian was wearing his new vest and Iota raised her brows.  She bumped Celeste who was protecting herself from the cold and didn't seem to bother what Iota was doing.  Damian held his box and knelt down.  Aria gasped and covered her mouth.

"Aria..."  He started softly.  "From the very first days we met each other, I've felt safe in your hands.  I've felt more cared for and understood than anyone else in the world.  I've loved you even before you loved me.  You gave me hope when I almost lost mine's.  You gave me a home when I had none.  You gave me a chance to think about the world right now and about the world in the future.  Now, I've been thinking about a future together.  A future about me and a future about you.  I want the rest of my days to be with you.  Aria Lunux, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"  Her eyes teared up and she lunged herself onto him.  She kissed him deeply and the rest of the group cheered.  Kuval clapped proudly as Celeste was crying all over.  Iota threw her fists into the air as her suspicions were right.  Aria opened her eyes and said.  "I love you..."

"I love you too..."  The night time sky gleamed as the stars shone luminously.  A comet appeared above their heads and flew past them.  The moon was an elegant crescent, smiling at the love below.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened but it's finally set in stone. I don't know about you but, we've just begun.  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	12. The Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to end the happiness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's time too move on to the main story.

The next morning was eerie as a wall of fog entrenched the kingdom.  The sun was blurred into the sky as the day began.  Aria kicked her leg to the side, she bumped into Damian's and moved back.  She shifted her hands to her stomach as Damian wrapped his arms around her waist.  The princess tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulders.  She felt warm tender lips run down the side of her neck.  Damian's ruffled hair covered a majority of his face but he still managed to leave the little marks of love.  Aria's slim body aligned with Damian's solid one.  Her arms were now free from her chest and she turned around.  

"Good morning..."  She whispered into his ears.  Damian gradually opened his eyes and smiled.  He settled his right hand to her cheek and rubbed her temples lovingly.

"Good morning.  I see that your happily awake." 

"Well I know that I'm going to be happily married to you of course."  She cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss.  Damian relished the wetness of the kiss.  Their tongues danced in each other mouths and both gasped for air and the end.  Damian stopped and brushed the hair from her face.  Aria took his free hand and kissed it softly.

"I couldn't have asked a better person."  He grinned.  The memories of his past begin to flow onto him.  He started to tear and sniff.  Aria wiped his tears away and began to shed on herself.

"You're so cute."  She said.  Her hands found their way to his chest and they pressed hard onto his pectorals.  

Damian hated to wear anything on his torso when he slept.  Even through the harshest winters, he would still go without a tunic or his undergarments.  His radiating body warmed Aria's hands and he felt the sudden cold fast.  He shivered slightly and pulled the princess to him.  Her soft breasts touched his abdomen and she flushed.  Goosebumps started to appear and her skin puckered all over.  His welcoming heat eased the tension and cleared her skin. 

"Damnit honey!"  She laughed.  Her thin arms now wrap his body and her legs slid in between his.

"I will always love you."  He said with a hushed voice.

"I will too..."

* * *

Kuval's sleep was abruptly ended when he heard a knock on his door.  He cracked opened his eyes and groaned.  His fingers ran along his nose bridge and up to his hair.  The gray braids were flinging all over his face.  With a single puff of air, he pushed them to his side.  Kuval's bulky bare chest was shaking as he tried to stand up.  The knocking persists and the old man rushed to the door.  As the former general pulled the handle, he said.

"Iota, this isn't the time to wake me up."

"Good morning sir."  It was a servant.  Kuval froze at the awkward moment and eased his posture.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a dig deal sir.  Master Damian was even more furious.  I'm just glad you controlled yourself better than him."  The servant stated.

"Yes, that is true."  Kuval laughed.  "What is it that you bring me?"

"Ah, this is the confirmation letter General Theoreux sent back."

"That quickly?!"  He exclaimed.  Kuval took the letter and cracked open the wax seal.  He pulled out the document an read it swiftly.  He scanned through the words, searching for a particular phrase.

_Dear, Kuval Hazov._

_It is sad to hear that another great men has fallen.  Not by death, but by choice.  We appreciated your efforts in the wars.  Your services were paramount to the protection of the kingdom.  We understand that your decision to retain yourself from further action is a personal choice.  We respect you and your decisions.  As you have requested, General Theoreux will take your position and will succeed your battalion.  Once again, we express our deepest gratification to you._

_-Ministry of Wars and Foreign Affairs_

"Huh"  Kuval held the paper in his hands.  The servant shook his head as he read the statement.  The former general looked at him and said.  "So, I just return it with my acknowledgement?"

"Yes sire."

"Okay then."  Kuval walked back into his dark room and grabbed his quill from his desk.  The wet black ink dripped onto the document but it didn't matter.  Kuval elegantly signed his name and returned it to the servant.  "Here."

"Thank you, you should receive a return letter shortly."  The servant smiled and left.

"Shortly..."  The former general said as he returned to his bed.  He leaped onto the heap of sheets and sighed.  The warmth hadn't left him.  "Ahh, still warm."

* * *

Iota woke up to the sound of screaming.  The sun penetrated her eyelids and she turned her head away.  She moved her hand to feel Celeste, but she wasn't there.  Her blankets were on the side of the bed and the door was slightly opened.  Iota stood up and froze.  Something was wrong.  

"Help!"  The voice was loud and deafening to Iota's ears.  The inventor dashed out of the room and saw her girlfriend on the floor.  A small pool of blood formed around her as an arrow was visible.  It pierced her left leg and her blouse was drenched in the crimson liquid.

"Celeste!"  Iota ran toward her.

"Iota!"  Celeste gasped for air.  A line of blood flowed down her lips as she was losing consciousness.  Her eyes rolled back as Iota leaped and caught her from slamming her head to the ground.  "Help..."

"Gotcha!"  The inventor said as she examined the wound.  She saw her girlfriends expression.  Lifeless and her eyes closed shut.  Paleness attack Iota and she sat there with Celeste in her arms.  "She's in shock."

Iota carried Celeste into her room.  Iota placed her onto their bed.  She tore a piece of her blouse and banded her thigh.  The arrow was still lodged inside of her.  She grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out swiftly.  Celeste's eyes gaped open and screamed. 

"AHH!"  Veins popped out from her forehead.  Her eyes were red and exhausted.  The sharp pain was so much that she began to cry.  "Just get me the elixir on the desk!"

Iota dashed to her desk and grabbed the elixir.  The long curved bottle swished side to side as the deep green viscous fluid swayed inside.  Iota handed the bottle to her girlfriend and Celeste cracked it open.  Despite the immense pain, she was still capable of handling everything.  Iota marveled at her strength.

"How can you handle so much pain?" 

"Huh?"  Celeste ignored her at first.  "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was wondering, how can you handle so much?"  She rubbed the solution to the wound.  Celeste hissed as the pain intensified.  A small area of redness formed as the remain free flowing blood seeped into the bandage.

"Well working in a hell zone for your entire childhood is good training."  She chuckled.  "But seriously, I've been hurt thousands of times.  It's just an arrow.  A fucking arrow!"

The room went silent as each went into each of their spaces.  Iota closed her mouth as she continued to rubbed the elixir onto the injury.  Celeste moved her torso over and picked up the arrow.  She broke the wooden shaft in half and examined the arrowhead.  The builder lifted the arrowhead to the sunlight and noticed that the shape was completely different.

"This isn't one of ours..."  She said as she looked at it closely.

"What do you mean?"  Iota said as she made a new bandage.

"It means that it's foreign.  I've never seen this type before."

"Okay, give me a moment.  I still need to clean up the massive pool of blood outside the halls."

"Oh yeah..."  Celeste moaned.  "I'll just stay here and wait for you."

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Damian walked out of his room with Aria.  Their hands became permanently fused as they walked to the courtyard.  Kuval had been waiting for them as they would begin Aria's training.  Aria wore a sleeveless cotton vest.  The light blue vest interwoven with gold thread complemented her elegant physique.  Kuval stood in the center near the weapons rack and smiled at the two.  Damian wore his typical training vest, his bulky biceps shone in the light and Aria blushed.  She kept her hand on his exposed arms and held them tightly, squeezing at some places.

"Morning lovebirds, how's the breakfast?"

"Great Kuval, I didn't know that you were a cook."  Aria smiled.

"Well, I had to learn when I was on my own."  He winked at Damian.  "I'm surprised that your fiancé hasn't started to cook yet."

"Yeah!  Why don't you cook for me babe?"  She turned to Damian who was darting his eyes back and forth.

"Because you need me in the morning."  He moaned.  "Right?"

"True... just when you have the chance, do it."

"Okay..."  Kuval broke in suddenly.  "Let's get started."

Kuval tossed Aria a knife.  It was a dull rusted one but a knife no less.  Damian pulled out a training dummy made of wood and dragged it to the center.  Aria jumped in front of it and faced the dummy.  Kuval corrected her positioning and posture.

"Just stand with knees bent so you can move freely."  He said as Aria jabbed at the wooden figure.  "This is not the time the release stress.  No, this is the time to test your patience.  You must be moving at all times."

"Okay..."  She breathed heavily.  Aria misplaced her footing and fell on her butt.  Damian watched from a distance and walked slowly to check if she was okay.

"Are you alright?"  Damian asked as he extended his arm.  Aria took his hand and got up.

"I'm fine."  She brushed the dirt off her.

The three spend a few hours training.  Aria felt her muscles ache as the day went on.  She left the courtyard as the men continued to train.  She sat in the shade while watching.  She saw the fluid movements of her lover and the stone-like posture of her master.  Kuval held his spear up in the air and spun it around.  Damian drew his sword to his chest and was prepared to fight.  

* * *

Iota cleaned the last of the blood.  Her towel was stained in the rose colored liquid as she threw it in bucket.  Celeste was sitting in her bed with her quill and a notebook.  Iota came inside of the room and tossed the stained rag into the garbage.  Celeste was healing fast as she could no longer see the bleeding.  Only the wound was red and the bandages covered it well.  Iota tilted her head to see her girlfriend.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing.  I'm just bored."

"I know."  She walked toward her.  "Healing is boring, I just want it to heal instantly."

"You're always that fast one."  Celeste snickered and messed Iota's hair.

"Well, you always the sexy one."  Iota said.  Celeste blushed and covered her mouth.  The inventor smiled and said.  "Don't hide it."

"I'm not!"  She laughed.  "I'm just not used to receiving complements."

"You'll be alright."  Iota smiled and kissed her softly.

* * *

Aria walked down the hall to her room.  He mind was amazed by the intricate movements from the men.  Turns from left and right.  Swirls from side to side.  As she continued her path, she saw a a bucket outside of the inventor's room and froze.  She looked around to see if it was someone's.  The princess opened the door and saw Celeste laying there with a bandage wrapping her thigh.  Aria gasped and Iota heard it.

"Is that..."  Her words seemed to fade as the sight of blood reappeared in her mind.  Her legs wobbled back and forth as she tried to stand still.  Celeste winked her eye at Iota and tried to speak.

"It's blood."  She finished.

"How...?"  Aria asked as she collapsed to the floor.  Her head slammed against the hard marble and she went out cold.

"Oh no."  Iota said.  She turned to see Celeste and asked.  "What do we do?"

"We have to tell them."

"Ok, but first."  Iota lifted Aria from the ground and placed her gently on the bed.  "There."

"Just go!"  Celeste waved her arms.

"Fine..."  Iota left and rushed to see the men.  Celeste turned her attention towards Aria, her blissful body lay next to her.  The builder smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.  Aria snored softly as Celeste rubbed her temples.

"I can tell why Damian loves you..."

* * *

Iota ran to the courtyard and saw the men.  She dashed ahead and interrupted their training.  Kuval stopped and saw the distraught face of the inventor and paused.  Damian dropped his sword and listened.

"Guys!  Celeste and Aria are hurt!"  She said.

"What?!"  Damian roared.  His eyes were furious at the news.  "How?"

"I don't know..."  She panicked.  "I've gotten Celeste taken care of but Aria collapsed to the floor."

"We're coming!"  Kuval ran inside.  Iota trailed behind him and Damian did the same.

"I'm coming Aria... you won't be hurt again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was suppose to get to the main plot the moment I started this chapter, but I couldn't resist the post-proposal interaction the next day. My heart is too weak for these two.


	13. A New Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new problem comes with a whole new set of challenges...

Aria woke up from her daze.  Her head felt like a rock as she tried to open her eyes.  The lids were heavy as her face tensed.  She moved her mouth slightly and coughed a bit.  A hand caressed her face as she coughed again.  It was Damian's hand rubbing her cheeks.  Aria finally opened her eyes and saw the rest of them staring at her.  Kuval had a small smile while nodding to her.  Iota was sitting to her right and in between her and Celeste.  Damian stood to her left and continued to caress her face.  Aria smiled as she appreciated her fiancé's love.

"Uhh, I'm still here."  Everyone turned their heads to Celeste.

"Yeah, we know."  Damian hushed her.  "Don't worry."

"What happened?"  Aria asked.  Iota bumped her shoulder and explained.

"So Aria, you fainted when you saw the bloody towel."

"Oh..."  She rubbed her forehead.  "Is that why I'm on the bed?"

"Yes and no."  Celeste chuckled.  "You did fall,  _on the ground_.  But, Iota brought you to the bed."

"Awww, thanks so much."  Aria smiled and looked around, her top was pulled up to her breasts and she looked confused.  "Why is my top pulled so high?"

"We had to make sure your vitals were still going."  Kuval said as he closed his medical box.  He noticed Aria's expression and paused.  "I didn't pull it."

"Not me."  Damian raised his arms.  "I would never do that to you."

"I did."  Iota muttered.  

"Okay..."

"Well, no one else would."  She said.

"That's enough."  Damian broke the discussion.  "We have problems to deal with."

"Yes.  There is no way that anyone could've shot that arrow to Celeste unless it was long range or a spy."  Kuval said.

"No..."  Aria gasped and covered her mouth.  "That can't be, this kingdom is the most peaceful in the land."

"I'm sorry Aria, but  _this_.  This can't be tolerated.  We can't have innocent civilians be attacked for no reason.  We have to have a way to protect the people."  The former general stated.  "We need a plan."

"I agree."  Damian added.  "We don't know when the next strike will be, or who."

"Then what can we do?"  Iota asked.  She felt more confused than every.  She sighed and returned her attention to Celeste.  Her hand brushed the black locks from her face.  The late morning light illuminated the room. The five thought about the situation more deeply.  The builder moved her free leg and stretched them.  The room became silent.  

After a moment of careful thought, Damian ran back to his room and grabbed his quill and a piece of paper.  He started to scribble a whole array of options to the plausible to the impossible.  Kuval scanned through his drawings to determine the best one.  Aria managed to sit up from the bed and walked carefully to the men.  She clung onto Damian's arm and adjusted herself so she could see.  The paper was a mess as loads of ink litter the canvas.  Obscure images popped into view.

Celeste pulled the inventor towards her and she gave her a quick kiss.  Her body arched forward as Iota tilted her head up to meet her.  Their lips melted into each other and Celeste moaned.  Iota relished the sound and swiftly moaned back.  The builder's face glowed a shade of pink as the kiss continued.  Iota pulled back and straighten her hair.  She asked.  "So, how's the leg?"

"Not as bad as I thought really."  She glanced down to see the bandage.  "I can walk, but very weakly.  I might need crutches."

"I can make them."  Iota smiled and rubbed her girlfriend's cheeks.  Celeste laughed and swatted the hand away.  

"Stop it."

"What, just rubbing your refined beauty."  Celeste blushed.

"I didn't get this body from just sitting around you know."  The builder said casually. 

"No shit."  Iota blurted.

* * *

Aria, and the two men return to the kitchen to discuss more on the issue.  Iota spent the rest of the afternoon tending Celeste as she tried to walk again.  Damian rubbed his nose bridge and sighed.  He thought that Aria was right, the kingdom was the safest.  However, Kuval proved it otherwise.  Damian slammed his fist against the wall.  Aria jumped back and placed her hands on his arms.  His intense breathing was clear to Aria.

"Hey..."  She called him.  He turned around and rested against the wall.  Aria was directly in front of him.  He sighed and covered his face.  "We just have to think of something."

"I know, it's just."  He choked.  "What if I lose you..."

The reality struck Aria hard, she hadn't thought of that.  Damian pulled her closer to his chest and rubbed the back of her head.  Her mind was flooded with all of the possibilities and didn't know how to manage.  She lifted her lover's chin and smiled.  "You're always with me, till death."

Damian smiled and kissed her deeply.  He felt so relieved that someone was with him.  He placed his arms around her waist and held them tightly.  Aria swayed her head side to side as the kiss intensified.  She settled her hands around his neck and leaned in closer.  Damian grinned and said.  "You always make me feel better, I love you for that."

"And I love you for noticing."  She laughed.

The two continued to walk to the kitchen.  The day was shining strong.  The sun's rays were reflected all over the white marble and it reflected beautifully on Aria's top.  The recent week was filled with torrential storms and heavy showers that flooded the landscape.  Now, the fields were good.  The sky was clear and the mood was perfect.  Aria playfully jumped on top of Damian's back and became his rider.  The two ran across the long hallways.  Aria felt happy despite the situation.  Her memories began to take over her mind.  A haze-like blur soon enveloped her vision as she going through a flashback.

_Seventeen years ago..._

_"Aria!"  Damian said as he ran toward her._

_"What?"  She replied._

_Damian handed her a small rose.  He grinned bashfully as saw her reaction.  Aria blushed uncontrollably and hugged him.  Damian melted in her hands and hugged her back_

_"Thank you!"  She said.  "You're so kind."_

_"You really mean it?"  He wondered._

_"Yeah."_

_"Ahh yeah!"  He flexed his tiny arms and made cute poses.  Aria laughed and watched him dreamily.  She sat down on the grass and enjoyed the view.  The snow capped mountains sealed the kingdom from danger and the people felt protected.  Aria returned her gaze to Damian and saw him sitting down beside her.  He rested his head on her shoulder and yawned._

_"I'm tired."  He said.  Aria took his hand and held it.  Damian blushed as he looked down.  His mouth was opened and Aria closed it for him._

_"I think you're cute."  Aria tapped the tip of his nose.  Damian fell to the floor, his arms spread wide as Aria fell to his chest._

_"I like you..."  Damian admitted the truth._

"I love you..."  Aria said to herself as Damian kept her on his back.  The afternoon sun was in her eyes and the clouds were gone to shield her from it.  She turned her head around to face the wall and kissed his back in the process.  The two enter the kitchen with Kuval waiting.  Damian lifted Aria helped her to a seat.  He sat next to her.

"Hello once again.  I've taken all the possible ideas to solve the issue and that is to make an underground tunnel system."

"What?"  Aria leaned closer.  "A what system?"

"An underground tunnel system.  With this idea, we can go around the kingdom safely and securely without the fear of foreign archers or attackers.  We can transport things much faster and more efficiently."

"So, you're saying that tunnels will be like roads and pathways?"  Damian asked.

"Not exactly."  Kuval moved his braids aside. 

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well I mean that it won't replace roads or pathways, this will only affect us in the palace.  You see, this very palace is settled on top of this hill."  He paused and looked at Damian.  "Damian, you know that being isolated is the worst thing that could ever happen right?"

"Yes."  He agreed.

"Then, that makes the palace a perfect target for the enemy."  The former general's tone rose.

"We have to be prepared, don't we..."  Damian stared at his superior.

"I'm afraid so."  Kuval said.

* * *

The night had arrived as usual, lanterns illuminated the palace courtyard while candles lit up rooms.  The sky was particularly different as it was a new moon.  Only the stars glittered the sky.  Dots of red, blue, amber, and white colored the black canvas of the sky.  Iota walked outside as the Celeste was preparing to sleep.  She had a sense of regret for not hearing her earlier.  The inventor dropped her head down as she saw the pond reflecting the stars.  She smiled as it reminded her of Celeste.  The Heavenly One, as they would say.  Every time she would bring her girlfriend, Celeste would just sit outside and watch the stars.  It fascinated her that even through darkness, light will endure.

She heard loud footsteps from the opposite hall.  The faint glow of a lantern shone through the pathway and into the courtyard.  Iota ducked her head behind a marble wall and occasionally peeked.  She squinted her eyes to see Damian alone in the yard.  He placed his lantern on the weapons rack and waited for a minute.  His long hair was tied into a ponytail and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.  The muscular man picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows.  Damian placed an arrow and drawn the string.  He released it and nothing happened.  Iota chuckled in the dark as Damian failed another attempt.

"Fuck!"  He shouted.  "Why is this so hard?"

He grabbed another arrow and placed it in the slot.  He drawn back the string once again and it fired.  A mere few feet was the distance.  Damian walked to the shot arrow and picked it back up.   He moaned at the sight of a missed shot.  He repeated the process and shot again, this time it flew.  The arrow whizzed past the target and into a tree.  It was stuck pretty deep and Damian yelled in excitement.  "Yes!!!"

Iota was surprised that the warrior learned the trade rather quickly.  She stood up and crept closer to Damian.  The night time wind blew her black hair into her face.  She brushed it away only to see Damian writing in his notebook.  His vial of ink was on the center of the bench and his quill was stuck inside.  He picked up the feathered apparatus and began jotting his observations down.  A barrage of sounds came into Iota's ears as the tip scratched the paper viciously.  Damian stopped writing to hear a sudden change in sound.  He reflexively tumbled back and drew out his sword.  He shouted.  "Come out!"

Iota froze as she realized that he was looked directly at her.  The inventor entered the light and exposed her face, Damian's tense body eased as he saw her.  

"Damian, it's me."  Iota said softly.

"Sorry..."  He placed the sword back on the rack.  He looked down to his big hands and sighed  "I've been so paranoid about earlier today."

"You have nothing to apologize for, there was nothing we could've done to prevent it."  She said as she came closer to him.

"Yeah, you're right."  He paused and took a deep breath.  His eyes wandered back to Iota and he asked.  "Why are you out here?"

"I was here to ask the same thing."

"I just wanted to learn, using a bow was the last thing I was supposed to do."  He showed her the bow and the quiver.  "I just want to protect her."

"Aria?"  She asked.

"Yes."

"Well you made a good shot."  She added as she examined the bow.  

" _You_ saw me?"  He pointed his finger at her.  Damian thought he was alone the whole time.

"Yes, I did.  There were somethings I thought that you change."

"Like what?"

"Like the position of the string."  She ran her fingers along the bow string.  "This is too close for you tough hands."

Damian nodded, he took out his notebook and began writing all the things Iota said to him.  Pages upon pages were filled with words and phrases, some the warrior didn't know.  As the lecturing progressed.  The winds gradually began to pick up.  Leaves from older trees flew into the air.  A swarm of fireflies was guided by the flow of the wind.  Iota's hair was flowing beautifully as individual strands soared like birds.  By the end of the chat, Iota came up with a brilliant idea.

"Damian?"  She asked. 

"Yeah?"  He was putting the weapons back onto the rack and cleaning the dirt from the patio.

"Mind if I become you're weapon's master?"

"No."  Damian stated firmly.  "Not a chance."

"Why not?"  She moaned.  Her arms were around his arms and she tugged them with all of her might.

"I don't know..."

"Please..."  She begged.

"Fine."  Iota jumped into the air and threw her fist to the skies.

"Yes!  I love you.  I love this place.  I love everyone here."  She gleamed.

"Now, call the others."  He grabbed the bow again.  "We have to tell them."

"On my way boss."  Iota left to fetch the rest.

Aria, Kuval, and Celeste arrived to the courtyard.  Aria eyes were half opened and could barely stand.  Kuval stood there straight as he usually slept late.  Celeste was on her crutches and brought a blanket for the cold wind.  Iota told them that Damian learned archery in a matter of minutes.  Damian displayed his skill and impressed everyone.  Aria ran towards him and gave him a hug.  Kuval returned to his room as he was about to collapse from exhaustion.  Iota took Celeste back to their room to enjoy the night.  Aria walked Damian back to their room.  She looked at her lover and asked.

"Is this all for me?"

"Perhaps."  He glanced at her.  She was smiling and couldn't release her grip onto his arms.  

"Even if it isn't.  What you are doing is nice of you."

"You really mean it?"  He asked as he opened their door. 

"Yes."  She replied.  "Because I love you."


	14. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new skill is not the only thing that makes a scene.

The morning came faster than expected.  Kuval woke up from his slumber with a numb leg, he turned around to his stomach and sighed.  Damian's late night show took a toll on his body.  He forgot to take the tunic off his chest and removed the remaining armor plating from the day.  A large red imprint marked the skin of his lean torso.  He moaned and tossed around the bed before eventually leaving it.  The sun's blinding rays permeated the curtains and illuminated the room.  The former general shook his head and waved the braids from his face.  He rubbed his baggy eyes and sighed once more.

"Son of a bitch..."  He muttered as he stretched his forearms to his front.  Kuval bent his legs from side to side as breathed slowly.  His morning anger was ventilated as his muscles began to tense up.  He froze as the strain was felt in his biceps and his quads.  He hissed loudly and remained still.  As the stress withered away, Kuval opened his door and exited the room.  He walked down the hallway only wearing his leggings and a leather belt.  Kuval thought that the mornings were evil and that his position as the advisor was a pushover.

"Ahhh..."  He sighed as he felt the cold fresh air from the balcony.  The sight of long tall trees spotted the countryside as Kuval looked outward.  His searched his belt to find his pipe and with a little bit of ingenuity he lit the end.  As he inhaled a soothing puff, the flags of the kingdom flew proudly.  The bright vibrant colors of gold and blue bordered the insignia against a dark green background.  The smell of pine trees and chopped wood poured into his nostrils.  A new scent of tea sneaked passed his mind.

"Good morning Kuval."

Kuval turned around to see Iota holding a cup of hot tea.  White tendrils of steam escaped the vessel and effortlessly fade into the air.  He lowered his pipe to see her face.  She was smiling and dress casually.  Her blouse was wrinkled up against her skin and her hair was disheveled.  Iota walked closer to the former general and placed her cup on top of the railing.  

"Good morning Iota."  He waved at her, smiling as she approached nearer.  As the cup was being placed he instinctively lunged forward to catch the cup.

"Whoa... I've got it."  She chuckled.

"No you don't."  He replied as he leaned over and bumped her shoulder.  Iota rolled her eyes and held the cup in her hands.  The two face the countryside as Kuval took another breath of his old pipe and Iota sipped her tea.  They were like siblings.  Each throwing small fights as both would aim for power.  Even after all those years, they would do the same.  Kuval switched the pipe to his left hand.  "Iota?"

"Huh?"  She tilted her head to his direction.  Her grip was tight as the warmth of the tea heated her cold frozen hands.  

"When did started to have feelings for Celeste?"

"W-Wait?"  She faced him with a opened mouth.  "Are you jealous?"

"Pfft... No!"  He denied rapidly, Kuval lifted his pipe to hide his grin.  Iota stared at him for a moment before returning her focus to the tea.  The former general noticed the opportunity and continued with the conversation.  "I was wondering since _when_?"

"Well... it all started when I first met her.  She wasn't any typical girl, she was something else.  When she said her name, I was enticed to the point where I would repeat it even though I would be in a crowd.  My mind wouldn't let go of her and my heart wouldn't leave her.  Until I met you..."

"Me?"  Kuval tilted back.

"Yes you."  Iota glared at him and took another sip of her tea.  "I was only ten at that time and you were thirteen.  Your face was the star in my sky and when I lost both of my parents... you were there."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."  He placed his firm arm on her shoulder.  A tear rolled down rough face and pulled the inventor to a hug.  Iota embraced him firmly as she broke a weak smile. 

"It's alright now..."  She said as her face was buried in his chest.  "It was a tough few years after that I realized that I needed someone.  At first, I thought that you were the one to be with but I didn't feel so sure.  In the back of my mine Celeste was there, I still remembered her even when I was that young.  She would visit me when I was crying, she would visit me when I was alone, she would visit me when I was gone.  She would be with me, every single step of the way."

"You love her, you love her more than anyone else on this earth and I know that.  When I see you, your eyes sparkle.  Your eyes shimmer in her presence, the once dull expression would transform to a bright cheerful girl I knew a long time ago.  You love her Iota, I know you do."

"Thank you..."  She said with a tear running down her soft face.  Iota lifted herself from his chest and cupped his lift cheek.  "I'm sure you'll find someone that will love you unconditionally."

"I'm pretty sure I will."  He said with a soft smile.  "Come on, let's go get some food."

"You know me too well."

* * *

Damian woke up late in his bed.  His sore arms were like stones from a river.  He lifted them gently to reveal the princess underneath.  Aria was blissfully sleeping in his arms.  Her long tangled chestnut colored hair covered her face and her small pink tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth.  She snorted as her hair fell on top of her nose.  Her arms pushed Damian's ribs and then retracted them.  Damian watched as his lover struggled with her hair, he laughed and snickered as he brushed them from her face.  Aria's large eyes opened and glared straight at him.  She giggled and crawled on top of him.  Her soft light body lay elegantly over his solid bulky sculpture.  Her back was on his abs and her hands were all over his face.  

"What are you doing?"  Damian asked playfully as Aria reached to the top of his head and began to mess his hair up.

"Nothing..."  She laughed.  Aria turned her body around to face him.  He started to flex his abs and legs to tickle her.  Aria giggled and climbed closer to his face.  "Stop that."

"Not until you give me a reason why you're on me."  

"Fine..."  She gave in.  Without talking, Aria leaned her head to his face and gave him a deep passionate kiss.  Damian's body arched up as the sensation was immense.  He tilted back and felt Aria's soft butter like lips caress his neck.  He returned the favor by lifting her chin with the side of his index finger and leaned over to kiss her.  Aria fell on her back and moaned loudly.  Her pale skin was marked by the imprints of his lips.  Aria closed her eyes and grabbed onto his head and neck.  She felt the slow sensual gliding as Damian's lips marched crossed her skin.  Damian stopped and just stared at her eyes.

"That's a nice reason." 

"You think?"  Aria said as she sat up straight.

"Yeah..."  His eyes were still dreamy as the lustrous emotions began to sink in.  "You're the best."

"And so are you."  She smiled.  Aria stood up from the bed and began to dress into her training gear.  Damian leaned on his stomach and rested his head on his hands.  He watched the princess dress so casually into the attire.  He heard her struggled as a string was untied.  Aria turned around to see his face and said.  "Babe, can you help me?"

"Sure."  Damian leaped from the bed and walked to Aria.  A single back string was unreachable for her and she was beginning to get frustrated.  She flung out her arms in protest as the warrior soon reached over and tied it for her.  Damian walked around his lover and examined the gear.  There were a small dagger, a set of leather gloves, and chainmail sleeves.  Aria's top fit snug as it wrapped her curves and her breasts.  She ran her fingers down the seams and adjusted herself.  Damian took a step back and wondered.  "You look great."

"Thank you..."  She gave him a quick hug and a soft kiss.  "I think it's time to train."

"I'm right behind you."  He smiled and began to dress himself.

* * *

Celeste walked out of her room and into the courtyard,  she enjoyed a nice breakfast with her girlfriend and Kuval.  She was touched by Iota's loving words and felt grateful for having someone that appreciated her.  As the builder approached the courtyard, she heard the clash of metals.   _Clink!_ Celeste turned the corner only to see the tip of Aria wielding a longsword.  She stumble her footing to comprehend what she was seeing.  As she continued passed the corner she saw Damian helping her hold the metal weapon.

"I can hold it!"  Aria said as she controlled the grip on her own.  Her hands were sweaty as the handle was old and worn out.  "AHHH!"  She immediately dropped it and dashed backwards.  "Okay... maybe not."

"It's okay."  Damian held her by her side.  "It's takes time to build up your strength."

"I know..."

"Maybe I can try?"  Aria and Damian turned their heads to the new voice.  It was Celeste with her hands wrapped in bindings.  She flashed her muscles to Aria and then to Damian.  The princess laughed as she glanced back at her lover.  Damian's face was stuck between confusion and amusement.  The builder stepped on the platform and picked up the longsword with ease.  She held it in a fighting stance and began to swing it.  Damian watched as her body flowed with the blade.  She lunged the sword forward and swung it side to side.  At the end Damian clapped slowly as he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Celeste..."  He asked softly as Aria looked at her.  "How did you know how to do that?"

"Well, I've been making weapons for clients probably for over a decade and I spend my free time practicing.  It's not  that great."

"Not that great...?  It's excellent!  Your movements were spotless, I couldn't see a misstep at all."  He congratulated her.

"Really?!"  She beamed.  "You think I'm great?"

"Of course.  How would you like to help me train Iota and Aria for me?"  He said.  Aria stared back at him and pouted.

"I don't need help..."  The princess whimpered as she crossed her arms to her chest.  

"Yeah you do."  Damian hugged her.  Aria smiled and reluctantly surrendered.

"Fine..."  She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.  Celeste placed the sword back into its place and walked to the halls with the couple.

As the three gradually walk to meet with the inventor and the advisor, Celeste settled her strong arms between Aria and Damian.  She glanced at each of their gorgeous faces and smiled.  Aria laughed to see her good friend so close to her.  Damian stared at the sky.  The sun was above them and the clouds were flying high in the air.  Large lumps of fluff rolled down the mountains and onto the land below.  Celeste leaned her head closer to Aria and asked.  "So... did you guys do the  _do_?"

"Damnit Celeste!"  Aria face blushed uncontrollably.

* * *

The trio met up with the duo on the dining table.  Piles of papers were on Iota's side as she was sketching designs for a new contraption.  Kuval occasionally peeked at her progress and made small comments to the design.  Aria sat next to Damian and the two enjoyed their lunch peacefully.  Celeste brought the materials for the machine and started to construct it.  After a grueling two hours and tons of cuts later, the machine was completed.  Kuval called each and all of them to meet him in the main hallway.  He placed a basket of apples next to him and the machine on the opposite side.  The four of them stood in a single file line facing the former general.

"Now."  He said whilst pointing his finger into the air.  "This wonderful piece of machinery is designed for a reactions trainer.  I will place an apple on this stand and I will shoot it at you."

"What?"  Aria asked.

"What I mean is that, you will have to react on time to avoid the flying apple just how you would avoid an arrow."

"Really now?"  Celeste cocked her eyebrow at him.  It was the most ridiculous thing Kuval had ever said.  "I suppose that I we can succeed, then we can dodge pretty much everything."

"No."  Kuval stated.  "Of course not.  There will be slight differences but the concept is still the same.  Just dodge the damn fruit!"

"Fine."

"Who wants to go first?"  The former general offered.

"I will."  Damian raised his big hand.  He chuckled and popped his fingers.  "This can't be so bad."

"Okay everyone, behind the machine.  I don't want anyone being hurt."  Kuval said as the rest huddled behind him.  

Kuval placed the apple onto the stand and aligned his angle.  He pulled back and released the tension of the string.  A deafening snap of the string shot the apple at Damian.  To the warrior, it was the easiest thing.  But it wasn't.  The apple traveled lower than expected and it landed dead center on his groin.  Damian froze as the pain rocked his core.  He leaned forward clutching his stomach and then collapsed to the floor.  He lay there yelping from the immense pain.  "Fuck... Kuval!"

The former general fell to the ground laughing, tears ran down his face and lost control of himself.  Iota erupted in laughter and joined Kuval in the amusement.  Aria dashed to Damian and lifted his head from the floor.  Celeste helped the princess pick up the warrior and transferred him to his room.  As Celeste was walking Damian back, Aria stared to the duo and crossed her arms.

"Really?!"  She said furiously.  "Out of all the things you could've done, you hit him right there."

"Okay.  First, he volunteered and second, the apple traveled slower than I thought."

Aria was shaking her head in denial, she turned to see Iota who had shut up and twiddled with her thumb.  "I'll see you two at dinner."

* * *

After the dinner, Aria walked down the halls to meet with Damian in her room.  As she casually strolled down, she began to hear some strange noises.  It wasn't footsteps, she thought.  Aria turned the corner to see light seeping out of Kuval's room.  The foreign sounds became more audible as she approached closer.  Her ears fine tuned the tones to be notes.  Aria opened his door and saw the Kuval playing a flute.

"Kuval, you can play?"

"Aria!"  He placed the instrument down on his bed.  "I didn't know that you were here."

"No, I just arrived."  She glanced at him and saw the flute on the bed sheets.  "You don't sound that bad."

"Thanks, I just started."  He smiled.  "I don't sound that good either."

"No, I didn't mean that..."  She entered the room and sat next to him.

"I know.  I just want to have a fresh start.  Now that I'm no longer a general, I have no idea how to spend my free time.  Before, I would drink like a madman and would yell at those who would support me.  I feel stupid now, I feel so guilty for what I did and now I just want to change.  You've even said that this kingdom is a kingdom of second chances and i think it's my second chance."

"I've never been so happy so see you change.  You're like an older brother to me Kuval and that makes my life worth living.  Good night."  She said as she left the room.

"Good night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates recently. I was having writer's block as well as having the weekend booked.


	15. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truly sudden appearance...

The night was cold and unforgiving, the freezing winds entered the princess's room and tormented her.  She turned around and scrambled to find the blanket to cover her.  The radiating heat from Damian was still felt as the bundles of cloth rolled to her side.  Aria felt a pair of large warm comforting hands reach her waist.  Her body was ever so slightly pulled closer to her lover.  She felt the hot abs of Damian rubbing against the back of her soft body as Aria's face eased up.  Damian leaned down and kissed the tip of her ear and down to her neck.  The princess arched back and settled her head on his collarbone.  Damian raked the strands of hair off of her face and sees the beauty in her eyes.

"I never thought that you would look this nice in the dark."  He said as he brushed his warm hands on her cheeks.  The mood was pleasant as the past few days were simply blissful.  There wasn't dilemmas nor issues, just serenity.  Aria's cutely pointed nose tipped down as she smiled.

"When are you going to stop complementing me?"  She replied with her arms around his neck.  Aria tilted her head closer to Damian's and she gave him a long soft kiss.  Damian's ruffled hair enveloped both of them as they shared a close moment.

"Never..."

"I thought so."  She laughed.  Damian grabbed her by the shoulders and he gradually caressed them down her body.  The flawless physique was impeccable.  Aria's fair skin was as soft as a fur coat.  Damian's hands lowered down and grazed the sides of her breasts.  Aria opened her mouth and moaned softly.  It wasn't the first time it would go that way.  "Don't let go."

Aria lifted her legs and clung them on to Damian's hip.  She rested her chest against his and began to kiss his neck slowly.  Damian placed his heated hands onto her cold back and moved in circles.  He felt goosebumps all over her back and noticed her shivering.  With his free right hand, he pulled the entire bed cover and encased them both inside.  Aria dashed to his arms and held them tightly.  Her shivering hands barely clasped the palms and she retreated to his comfort.  Damian wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her ears.  "As long as I'm here with you, I'm not letting go..."

* * *

Kuval walked down the halls of the palace.  His new golden robe and navy blue cape was an entirely new experience for the former general.  The silky touch was to him indistinguishable from thin air.  Although he had a new attire, he kept his beard and his braids.  Kuval brushed them off and glanced at the colored ends.  The white ends symbolized defeat while the gold ones meant victory.  As he continued to play with his braids, Celeste passed by him.

"Kuval?  Is that you?"  She asked.  Celeste was doing her morning exercise.

"Yes, it is..."  He tilted his head down.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know, these new things are so foreign to me.  The fact that this damn cape is just dusting the floor is making it even worse."  He flung his arms in the air.  Kuval sighed and crossed his arms.  Celeste approached closer and settled her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're changing and sometimes, change is painful."

"It's not painful, I know this  _that_ feels."

"Well, then at least annoying."

"I'll take that instead."  He rubbed his nose bridge and looked backed at the builder.  "So how's the workout?"

"The same."  Celeste replied as she flex her arms.  The bronze colored woman was a master at her craft.  Despite arriving just the past week or so, she has easily fit herself in palace life.  "You want to work you with me?"

"Might as well... I'm not doing any at the moment."  He said as he began to remove the cape.

"Great, I'll see you soon!"  Celeste smiled and returned to the courtyard.  She glanced at her hands to see the deep lines created from years of handling sharp metal tools.  A permanent stain of black coal dust tattooed her hands into intricate geometric patterns.  As she entered the courtyard patio, Celeste reached over to the bundle of cloth.  She tore a piece and wrapped it around her rough hands.  The weapons lined up nicely as Celeste grabbed the spear.  She danced around with it and occasionally gave it a jab or two.  The builder practiced for an hour before Kuval entered the courtyard with Iota by his side.

"Honey!"  Iota called.  "Can you teach me?"

Iota approached Celeste with open arms and gave her a big hug.  She wore her usual vest with all of her tools stuffed in the pockets.  Celeste smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss.  She carried her and started to do squats.

"Stop it!  It tickles!"  Iota laughed.

"Fine."  Celeste lowered Iota to the ground and kissed her again.  "You still love me?"

"Of course."

"Shall we begin?"  Kuval stuck his head in between the two women.  It was really awkward to see his ex-girlfriend dating his close friend.  Kuval face blushed a light shade of red.  Both Iota and Celeste stared back at the former general with the most stupidest grin.  Iota suddenly burst out in laughter and Celeste soon followed.

"Yeah yeah..."  Iota replied.  "Don't worry."

"It's not a big deal."  Celeste added.

"Well I'm here to help you, not to entertain you."  Kuval pouted and rubbed his eyes.  He moved forward to pick up a sword and began to swing on his own.  The iron blade sliced the air as the former general's fluid movements made it look so easy.  Iota stopped him and said.  "Let me try."

Kuval paused and glanced at the inventor.  "Sure."

* * *

Damian opened the door to his room.  Aria stood up from the bed and stretched her arms out.  The morning sun was refreshing as the rays warmed the earth around them.  A brilliant shadow was cast as the two danced around the room.  Their feet lightly touch the marble floor.  Aria jumped towards Damian, her head burying in his chest.  A tear rolled down her face and Damian lifted her chin to see what was the matter.

"Are you okay?"  He asked.

"I just want to be with you forever..."  She sniffed.  "I'm here happier than ever.  I'm going to marry you and I just can't wait for the future ahead of us.  It was like yesterday that I first met you."

"I remember that day... you were so kind and sweet.  The flower I gave you?"  Aria looked at him.  "After you left it at the fields, I picked it up and planted it.  After so many years, I still have it."

"You do?"  She was shocked.  Aria's face redden immensely and she covered her mouth.  Damian opened the large glass windows to grab a small clay pot on the porch.  Damian's name was etched on the side of the vessel and he even marked Aria's name just next to it.  As Damian reached out to pick a new one, Aria sat down at the bed with her eyes tearing up once more.

"Look..."  He lifted the flower to her face.  It was a white rose with a distinct streak of blue in the center.  The typical thorns were nonexistent as Aria gracefully took the rose from his hands.  "Throughout all those years, no one seemed to disturb the pot."

"But, it's in the palace.  How could that be?"  She wondered.

"Well, let's just say that this very spot was the same place I gave my first flower."  He smiled.

"You certainly know how to predict, huh?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

 

A few hours passed from the morning, Kuval left the creators to practice on their own while the former general had to attend to a problem.  Iota watched meticulously as her girlfriend performed the moved Kuval demonstrated earlier.  Celeste's final weapon to master was the bow.  As she began to pick the weapon up, Iota noticed Celeste struggling with the placements of the arrows.

"Uhh, a little help?"  Celeste asked as she dropped the quiver fulled with arrows.  Iota ran to her and helped her adjust her position.  Their arms matched together as even Iota demonstrated a drawn back string.  Celeste face blushed at the touch of her girlfriend.  They were the most mismatched pair.  A toned builder who dealt with the constant danger of burning her whole body off, and a skillful inventor who escaped the prison just to return home.  Yet somehow, they loved each other.  Celeste lowered the bow and said.  "I think that's enough for the day."

"Yeah, let's go inside."

"Sure, but first."  The builder grabbed onto Iota's hand.  Iota glanced down to see what was happening.  "What do you think about a future together?"

Celeste's hands were starting to become clammy, sweat permeated through her bindings and it was obvious that she was nervous.  Iota took Celeste's extended hand and firmly grasped it, she lifted it to her chest and smiled.  A future together was what she had always wanted but was too shy to ask.  "I like that."

"You do?"  The builder replied with her mouth wide open.

"Of course I do.  Remember, I love you and there is nothing greater than that.  I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."  Iota smiled.  "I returned for you..."

* * *

 

"Master Damian!  There is a man that is looking for you."

"What man?"

"Well, it appears to be stranger that simply seeks your time."  The servant responded.

"Very well then, tell him to meet me in the courtyard in a moment."  Damian said.

"Of course sire."  The servant ran back to the front of the palace.  Damian was alone walking in the halls as the servant left.  Aria had returned to their room to get ready for dinner.  It was the celebration of the end of the ten year war.  A chilling reminder of the horrors everyone had faced.  Damian stared into the walls as his memory was clouded by the tragic death of his parents.  He had always thought that his brother had died in battle but was never given the confirmation.  Damian entered the courtyard with his notebook and a quill in his hand.  The hooded figure loomed from the far side of the entrance.

"Please enter..."  Damian ordered.  The dark man slowly stepped forward and gradually entered the field.  He was just a tad taller than Damian but was not as muscular.  As the cloaked man approached nearer, Damian's lantern illuminated his face.  A barrage of old scars painted his mask.  White hair was flowing freely from his head.  Damian stood up and said.  "What brings you here?"

"I am here to tell you some news..."  The deep voice echoed from the walls.  Damian tensed up slightly as the man's presence was eerie.

"What news is that?"  Damian said confidently.

"I am still alive..."

"Marlon?"  Damian looked around.  "Is that really you?"

The hooded figure removed his hood and his cape.  A older man was left behind the sheets.  He dropped his weapon's belt and gave Damian a hug.  "Yes, it's me."

"I thought you were killed."

"I had to leave the forces.  Men are falling, fast.  The barbarians are coming."

"What?!"  Damian was shocked to hear the news.  "I thought they were done for."

"No, we were sadly mistaken.  We took over one of their camps and now they want revenge."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me to the leader so I can tell them."

"Okay, but first I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married."

"Really?"  Marlon stared at his brother for a moment.

"Yes."

"That's nice, but show me who is in charge.  I need to return to fight."

"No."  Damian stopped his older brother from moving.

"What do you mean no?"  Marlon waved his hands.

"I don't want you leave me, I don't want to be the last one alive."  Damian teared up.  "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone.  You have me."  Marlon smiled and embraced his brother.

"And Kuval..."

"Kuval is here?"

"Yes, unfortunately..."

"The old hound is clearly on your ass."

"Shut the fuck up and let's get inside."

"You didn't tell me who you're marrying."  Marlon asked.

"You'll find out..."  Damian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back from the dead. I was taking a break and now I'm back in action.


	16. Time's Have Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News break the peace of the land...

"You lucky bastard, how in Vollux's name did you get the princess to marry you?"

"I've known her for years, and besides you should quiet down."

"Why should I?"

"What do you mean,  _why should I_ _?_ "  Damian turned around to face his brother.  "Dude, you're in a fucking palace and it's the middle of the night."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain much..."

Damian stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground.  The moonlight was reflected from the drops of dew on the grass.  A cold chill ran through his neck and he sighed.  "Look, we're older now, much older.  I know we haven't seen each other or heard from each other since we were little.  I know you did what you had to do and left me to Kuval because you knew better, but now is not the time to be kids again."

"What do you mean?"  Marlon tilted his head to the right as he tried to comprehend his brother's words.

"I mean that I'm settling down for good."

"No you can't."

"What are you talking about?  You just come to me after twenty some years and expect to rule over me."

"I'm not-"  Marlon paused.  "I came back to find help.  I came back to someone who could help me.  Damian, I left you in Kuval's hands because I knew that he could take care of you, to raise you better than anyone.  Even better than me."

A small tear rolled down Marlon's left eye as he finished the sentence.  He faced the sky looking aimlessly into the heavens and glared at the stars.

"I never left you..."  He wiped his face.  "I only wanted the best for you.  After they were killed long ago, I felt responsible that night.  My mind was in a well, dark, confused, and isolated.  I didn't realize that I would leave you there.  I just thought that you could be safe, and you were safe.  You're here today, engaged to the princess to the kingdom, master swordsman to my best friend, alive and well."

"Marlon, I'm sorry."  Damian rushed to his brother and embraced him.  "I know you did the right thing, I just feel like a fool for doubting you.  I've always doubted you."

"Hey, that's what brother's do."  Marlon chuckled.

"That's what _we_ do..."  Damian replied softly into Marlon's arms.

"So, are you ready for the news?"

"Not now, we should meet the others."

"Others?"

* * *

Aria strolled out of her room and into the kitchen.  She saw a faint glow in the end of the hallway.  A weak amber fade illuminated the walls as the princess continued closer.  A stack of papers were on top of the dining table just over Kuval's seat.  A new ink well was freshly made as if it were the start of the day.  Aria leaned her body forward into the room and examined the area.  Not a single person was in the room.  She gradually crept toward the table and caught the sight of a small brown wooden bow shaped from spruce.  Shining brass hinges locked the container as Aria searched for a way to open it.  After a brief shuffle of her eyes she found the key to the right of the ink well.

"Hah!"  She whispered to herself.  "None shall hide from me."

A quick twist of the key and the case was open.  A beautiful array of quills were aligned based on purpose and size.  Aria pouted as she thought it was something valuable instead.

"Damn it."  She shut the box close.

"What are you doing?"  A voice emerged from oblivion.

"Kuval!"  Aria froze in place and faced him instantaneously.  Aria's words were incoherent.  "Nothing."

"Nothing, really?  In the middle of the night and in the dining room, nothing.  Huh."

An awkward moment of silence passed before Aria continued.  "Do you know who's is this?"

"Most likely Iota or Celeste."  He scratched his beard.  "They usually stay up at night designing weapons, machines, whatever."

"Then how come either of them aren't here?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they are done for the night.  They would leave the candle burnout without caring."

"Hmm."

Kuval redirected his focus to Aria.  "Aira, why aren't you at bed."

"I don't know.  I felt like I needed a walk.  You?"

"Water."

* * *

"Come on, we have the be quick!"

"What for, I thought we have to be quiet remember?"

"Forget what I said."  Damian replied.  "I don't want to be the last one inside."

"What?  Last one?"

"I'll explain later."

"You're all back to your old self I suppose."

"You know it."

"Typical Damian."

"Fuck off."

"Still the same as always."

* * *

The brothers dashed toward the dining area.  The pile of papers still remain as the candle slowly fades into darkness.  Marlon scanned his eyes to take in the marvel of what is the palace.  His numerous years on the fields deprived him of what luxury felt like.  He traced his hands on the tops of the mantles and around the curves of intricately decorated pottery.  Damian stood near the doorframe, looking at his brother.  Marlon appeared as a young child again, adventurous and fearless.

"Stop touching everything like it is a gallery."

"What, I've never seen things like this before.  The most precious thing was my silver armor half-rusted."

"And mine was just a leather tunic."  Damian laughed.  "How could a great warrior such as you never been given the chance to see things like this."

"I don't know, maybe I didn't run away as someone else did."  Marlon's tone rose considerably.

"Fair enough."

"So where are the others?"

"In their rooms most likely.  I assume they're sleeping."

"Assume?"

"Oh yes.  One of my friends or should I say two of them would stay up all night creating."

"Creating what?"  Marlon asked deeper.

"Weapons, machines, ideas.  They are the inventors and they know what they are doing."

"Okay..."  Marlon sat down in a chair.  "I guess I'll wait till morning."

"Yes.  Another thing."  Marlon turned his head to Damian.  "You should clean up, she doesn't want to see blood."

"But it's dried up."

"Any of it."

* * *

The morning came sooner than anyone expected.  Iota woke up from her slumber and shuffled her hands to find her girlfriend.  Celeste was a deep dreamer, even Damian would have a hard time waking the woman up.  Her bronze toned skin radiated from the golden sunlight as the drapes were slightly open.  A single ray penetrated the room.  Specs of dust flew in the air like birds in the sky.  The marble floor reflected the light as the sun rose higher and higher.  Celeste opened her eyes and yawned loudly.  Iota laughed and gave her a hug.  A few kisses were exchanged as the pair remained close to each other.  Celeste's vibrant blue eyes spoke before her mouth.

"Good Morning."

"Morning"  Iota answered warmly.

"Another day?"

"Yes, it is."

"Let's go, I'm hungry."

"Even from yesterday?  You had the most out of everyone last night, even Damian was surprised."

"How do you think keeping this body is even possible."

"Well I do love it."  Iota smiled.

"I know you do."

"Fine, let's go before your stomach will eat me."

"Alright."

* * *

Kuval exited his room with a tired expression on his face.  His beard was growing longer and longer as it became grayer and rougher.  His braids were getting more loose.  A pipe was the only thing that didn't go bad.  The former general grabbed his mug and proceeded to the kitchen.  As he entered the dining room, he saw a man leaned over and sleeping.  At first Kuval thought that it was Damian but quickly turned back to see other wise.  With his free hand he tapped the gentleman's head and waited for a response.

"AHH!"  Marlon yelled as he experienced another nightmare.

"Who are you if I may ask?"

"Alive!"

"I know you're alive."  Kuval paused.  "I am Kuval Hazov, former general of the Fifth Command, now advisor to the princess.  I ask you sire who are- Marlon?  You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive, didn't I just say so?"

"I thought you were joking."

"When have I ever joked."

Kuval face went blank with reminder of history.  "All the time."

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing here?  How did you even get here."

"Damian let me it."  Marlon stood up.

"Of course he would."

"I'm not here to make an excuse this time.  I'm here to tell you some news."

"What is it?"

"I think it's best if everyone is here."

"I agree."

* * *

"Damian honey, it's time to wake up."  Aria said softly.

"No, not yet."  Damian replied.

"Come on you cutie, time to get eat!"

"Cutie?  Time to eat?"  Damian turned his body around to see Marlon over his face.  Damian froze in his bed and pouted madly.

"You're brother is really cute though."  Aria laughed.

"When I get out, I'm going to strangle you."  Damian mumbled.

"Not this time."

"Fucker..."

"Damian!"  Aria slapped his shoulder.  "He's your brother, why do you have to be like that to him."

"Long story babe."

"Can we hurry up."  It was Kuval standing next to the door.  Arms crossed with his disheveled appearance.  "There's something more important than cuddling in the bed."

"Fine."  Marlon said as he left the room.  Aria returned her attention to Damian.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you."  Damian smiled.

"He's a good guy, but..."

"But what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"Again, long story.  Can I tell you another time?"

"Sure."  Aria kissed Damian and went to change.

* * *

 

The six meet in the dining room.  Aria and Damian sat next to each other as Iota and Celeste were sitting just across the table.  Kuval sat at the end while Marlon was on the opposite side.   Marlon stood from his side of the table and began to speak.  The rest directed their eyes.

"I have news I want to share.  When I was stationed in the Fura's Pass, I encountered a hoard of barbarians that were camped around the river just south of the hills.  The ten year war is not over."

"What do you mean it's not over?"  Iota replied.

"I mean that the enemy is not completely taken care of.  There are over hundreds of camps over the hills.  Those hills at the edge of our kingdom.  We cannot let them storm our way toward the capitol.  They will march forward."

"How are you so certain of this Marlon, being a former general, I've taken notice of the camps before.  They were no problem to us.  Did they change since I left."

"Unfortunately they have."  Aria gasped as the news was serious.  "Our outermost reaches have been conquered by Lanor himself.  He will do whatever he can to seek revenge for what we have done."

"But all we did was to bring peace to the land."  Damian slammed his fist on the table.  "Peace that was a promise if we won."

"We did win, but only to capitol.  The outermost people have remained the same, still occasionally pillaged from Lanor's men from time to time."

"Those men won't stop."  Iota said.  "When they wanted me for my pendant, they were the most resilient of the bunch.  Not even death will stop them."

"Then we must be ready for a battle to decide once and for all."  Celeste offered.

"That may be the final course of action, but I hope we can avoid it at all cost."  Aria intervened.  "This is a peaceful kingdom, created by our forefathers and designed to be a haven.  Not a hell."

"I understand my lady, but what does peace mean if there are those who simple oppose it?  We must be united to stop the onslaught that will come."  Marlon pointed out.

"How long do you think they will reach us?"  Kuval asked as he pulled out the map of the kingdom.

"Judging from the last time I've seen the near Fura's Pass and recorded accounts of horror near the extent of the kingdom, I will say around around fifteen days."

"Essentially two weeks."  Damian muttered.

"Basically."  

"We have to prepare now."  Aria said.

"That we must."

Aria turned to Damian who was still thinking hard about the situation.

"Our wedding is in two weeks."

"I know..."  He sighed.  "But the kingdom needs us."

"I need you."

"And the people need us."

"My lady."  Marlon spoke softly.  "If I may, our men will need a leader to guide them."

"You're right, I shall appoint you to assist them for you have the information that is crucial in the fight.  I expect you to lead our men well and to the best.  Thank you again for sharing."

"I did what was right and I know it won't be an easy road ahead.  Time's have changed, we're no longer in safe world, we're in war.


	17. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden news, the six organize the kingdom to protect itself but will encounter new problems ahead...

_Thirteen Days Left..._

Kuval woke up in the middle of the night.  His glory days were long past him.  The echoing sounds of men, falling onto their feet.  Faint screams clouded up his mind.  He raised his left arm to his face and felt his skin sweaty and sticky.  His heartrate was pulsing rapidly.  He felt his entire bed vibrate to the distant rhythm.  Kuval leaned forward and tossed the bed sheets to the side of him.  He turned his head toward the window only to see the moon casting a sliver of light into his room.  His desk candle was completely burnt out and glob of cooled wax deposited on the side of the handle.  The former general stood up from his bed and sighed heavily.

"I can't do this..."  He whispered to himself.  His old memories of fallen comrades tormented his head.  Another battle was going to happen.  Kuval tilted his head to the floor and panted.  "I can't..."

All of a sudden a breeze entered the room.  His piles of papers flew into air, dancing like fireflies in the night.  Kuval   instinctively reached over and grabbed as many as he could.  A few sheets fell to the ground, scattered into a bigger area.  A map was formed.

" _You must do this Kuval._ "  A voice appeared inside his head.  Kuval looked up shocked and dazed.  His eyes were half-opened and scanned the room.  " _It is your destiny as a Hazov._ "

"What?  Who are you?"  The former general sat down on the cold marble floor.  Kuval's long grey hair and loose braids made him appear as a mage.  His war torn face froze as a figure emerged from oblivion.  Kuval's jumped back as the figure became more visible.

"Father?!  Is that you?"

" _No.  I am you grandfather, Lord Shenzen Hazov._ "

"How are you here?"  Kuval asked.

" _I am in your mind.  Your natural feeling of failure runs in this family.  We Hazov's do not like the fail, therefore you must win this battle.  Not for the family, but for the sake of the kingdom._ "

"How can I succeed when I don't know exactly how many do I have to face?" Kuval scratched his beard.

" _That my boy, is a family secret.  We always know..._ "  At that moment to ghostly figure faded into the night.  Kuval remained seated on the floor.  He covered his eyes, thinking hard about the situation.  As he uncovered his hand, he found the piled of papers still lying there.  The map was complete.  

"Maybe, it is destiny..."  Kuval reached over and picked up the map.  The entire landmass was charted and all of the know camps were marked.  The kingdom's control was outlined in great detail and the changes were surprisingly up to date.  Kuval rolled the map and placed it in cabinet.  The outside sky was changing.  The clouds were glowing a strong orange color as the sun began to rise.  The far mountains of Fura's Pass broke the sun's rays and overcasted a layer of darkness.  The former general took his sword and proceeded to train Damian as soon as possible.

* * *

The morning came without a surprise for the young princess.  After a stressful night with the sudden news, Aria managed to find time for herself as she led the defense efforts.  As she opened her eyes to the sun light, she heard a clash of swords.  It was muffled as her head was still encased in the bed sheets but it became progressively louder.  A slash there, a strike there.  With each passing moment, it only became louder until it all stopped.  Aria stood up from the bed in her nightgown.  She peeked her head into the hallways only to see the men sitting in the kitchen eating something.  At first she thought, someone was accidentally hurt but was actually a break from training.

"Give me that pitcher would you?"  Marlon asked as he brought a mug to Damian's side.

"Sure thing."  His brother obliged.

"Now Damian, you keeping swinging the sword too high.  A simple blow any of your legs would severely cripple you or even kill you."  Kuval pointed a fact to the young warrior.

"I know I keep doing that."  Damian gave the pitcher to Marlon.  "I keep taking fights as a personal thing."

"It is personal.  You just have to control your emotions.  Remember, you have to keep fighting.  There are no timeouts."

"Relax Kuval, give him a break.  If you let him loose, he can wipe us all."

"That's the problem, he can't control himself."

"I can control myself."  Damian stood from his seat.  "It's not easy, but it can be done."

"There, that's the mentality we need."  Kuval smiled.

"You're dealing with an animal Kuval.  Just watch over him."  Marlon left the room.

"I can hear that!"  Damian scolded.

"Damian?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, we need to finish practicing."

"Yeah, I forgot."

* * *

 

"Harder!"

"I'm trying!"  Another swing went passed.  This time hitting the stone patio instead.  Kuval covered his face in defeat as he turned around and walked slowly.  Failure was not an option.  Damian dropped his blade onto the grass.  He collapsed onto the floor exhausted and sore.  His arms gave way as he felt an annoying burning sensation in his biceps.  "I need a break."

"Fine."  Kuval sat down next to the weapons rack and placed his sword back.  "Take a break." 

Aria strolled onto the courtyard with her gear on.  A bright smile appeared on the princess as she moved closer to the weapons rack.  Aria's light cloth attire suited her.  She became a nimble fighter, swift and agile with graceful movements.  She wore gloves only to her knuckles, leaving her fingers exposed.  A leather belt was fastened onto her waist as she picked up her short-sword.  She faced Kuval hoping to continue her training.

"Kuval?"  She asked kindly.

"Yes?"  He lifted his head.

"Can you finish my training?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Damian moved to the side so Aria would have some space.  Kuval stood up from his seat and picked up his sword.  The beautiful metal blade was flawless.  The sun's light reflected upon it without distortion.  Aria stepped back and moved into combat position.

"Now first, strike me."

Without hesitation, Aria swiftly swung the small blade in front of her and leaned herself forward for power.  As the blade became increasingly close to Kuval, the former general instantly wiped out his sword and blocked it.  Aria moved back and resettled herself and returned to a defensive stance.

"Not bad, but you need to strike more faster.  A short-sword is capable of impressive speed and fluidity."  Aria nodded as Kuval's words sunk into her mind.

"So I need to attack more as a slash rather than a blunt strike?"

"Exactly, now do it again."

Aria held her sword in the air.  She dashed toward the master, moving side to side trying to confuse him.  She lifted the blade and attempted to slash his legs.  Kuval shifted to the opposite side and dodged to blade.  Aria tumbled over and fell onto the ground.  Her gear was now stained.

"That was pretty good.  I see you were trying to conceal the blade, and it worked for the most part.  You passed this portion."

"Really?!"  Kuval nodded silently as he placed his sword back into the rack.  "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, I'm just glad you want to defend yourself."

Damian ran across the courtyard and lifted Aria into the air.  He gave her a tight squeeze and a long kiss.  The warrior's face was beaming with excitement as he saw everything from the other side.

"You did great!"  Damian settled her down.

"Thanks."  Aria blushed.

"I guess this is a good way to start the morning."  He laughed.

"It is."

* * *

"Nav!  Nav!"  Iota shouted.

No response.  The small pup was running around Mara occasionally leaping on top of his back.  The stallion neighed and kicked the wooden walls.  A faint sound of made Nav's ears perk up.  She recognized her name and sprinted out to the courtyard.  Iota had awoken from her sleep.  Celeste was still adamant about leaving the bed.  As Iota turned around to see her girlfriend open her eyes, Nav had entered the room and leaped onto the bed.  Celeste shifted her body, only to see the puppy in the inventor's place.

"Why hello there."  Celeste rubbed the wolf's back and tip of her nose.  Nav barked softly and buried herself in Celeste's neck.  Celeste felt ticklish and erupted in laughter.  "Stop it Nav."

"She won't stop until you feed her."  Iota smiled.  She climbed onto the bed with Celeste and Nav.

"Is there another way then?"  Celeste asked as Nav's soft body fumbled around her neck.

"Well..."

"So there _is_ another way!"  

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?!"

"Because you have to find that out yourself."

After ten minutes of fooling around with Nav.  Celeste gave up and pouted.  Even as she got off the bed, Nav would some how cling onto her.

"Seriously, what's the other way?"

"Just lie on the bed and open your mouth."

"What?!"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

As Celeste laid back down and opened her mouth, Nav stopped in her tracks and froze.  She tilted her head side to side and inserted her nose into Celeste's mouth.  Celeste gagged as she felt fur on the roof of her mouth.  Nav swiftly pulled out and sat down awaiting for orders.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"What, the mouth thing?"

"Yeah, is that what you did?"

"Well, I first learned that after I escaped the prison.  Once I had taken refuge in a farmer's barn for the night, Nav slept next to me.  I was her new mother, and I would protect her."

"The mouth thing..."

"Hold on will you."

"Fine."  Celeste crossed her arms to her chest.

"So apparently I slept with my mouth open and nearly choked as I found that Nav stuck her snout in my mouth to keep herself warm."

"Awww..."

"...?"  Iota tilted her head to one side, Nav doing the same.

"That's so cute of you to do that."

"How is that cute?  I nearly choked on this thing and almost died in my sleep."  Iota pouted.

"Well."  Celeste leaned toward Nav.  "At least this thing is cute to me."

"We should really get ready for the day ahead.  We have a lot of work to do."

"I'm on it."  Celeste got off the bed.  "But before anything..."

"What-"  Celeste cupped Iota's face and gave her a kiss.  Iota froze still as Celeste's soft lips melted her tension away.  Even through all of the turmoil she has faced, meeting those lips seemed to tossed the stress into the air.  Iota eased her shoulders and gently slid her arms to her partner's waist.  She caressed Celeste and pushed her lips onto her's.  Celeste's toned body radiated itself in it's beauty as Iota rubbed each muscle, touching ever so closely.

"I love you..."  Iota managed to sneak in a few words before address her mind to what mattered the most, Celeste.

"I love you too."  Celeste opened her mouth and their tongues danced wildly as the sunlight illuminated the room.  She raked her hands through Iota's hair.  Iota moaned as the sensation intensified.  Both opened their eyes at the exact moment and laughed softly.

"Come on..."  Iota broke the kiss.  "We really have to get ready."

"Alright."

* * *

Kuval held his map in his hand and a quill at the other.  He walked past the dining room and toward his room.  He stopped as he sniffed a strong odor.

"Iota?  What are you making?"

"Swords."

"Well, no..."  Celeste added.

"What do you mean by no?"  

"We are not making swords for no reason, we have too many anyway."

"Okay..."  Kuval squinted his eyes.

"We're making a new metal."

"What?"

"An alloy of iron and coal, steel."  Iota replied.

"Steel?  Is this more stronger?"

"Of course."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, only you."  Celeste said as she dumped another chunk of coal into the forge.

"Why hello ladies, and Kuval."  Marlon popped his head inside the room.  "What is this I see?"

"Nevermind."

 

**Author's Note:**

> After months of writing and planning, please enjoy my full fic. I had a lot of fun developing a completely new world from scratch and I will do my best to update as much as I can.


End file.
